


All My Secrets

by RoadFar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：这个故事说的是他们俩是怎么相遇相知的……<br/>警告：会有让人不适的描写和情节，但只是一语带过的程度……有电影剧透。对人物的了解仅限于电影，有bug全是我的错。<br/>声明：他们都不是我的，他们是Nolan的，是演员塑造的，顺便我也希望他们互相属于彼此~~~~</p><p>PS：最后一章坑到现在。不过其实全文九章已经故事说完了……最后一章本来打算写Cobb的日记，用日记记述了EA两人相识经历。所以就当最后一章不存在吧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中英文名对照  
> Cobb 柯布  
> Arthur 阿瑟  
> Eames 伊姆斯  
> Mal 梅尔

如果要追根溯源的话，伊姆斯会惊异地发现，一切其实都是从梅尔怀孕开始的。  
梅尔是柯布的妻子，她怀孕当然和伊姆斯没任何关系，但这世间的万事万物经常会有一些奇怪的千丝万缕的因果缘分，就像北京香山的一只蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀，太平洋上就起了一场热带风暴一样。  
柯布和梅尔在纽约经营着一家名叫“深海”的小侦探事务所，伊姆斯是他们的合伙人，确切地说，“深海”一共只有三个人。在纽约这样的城市，这么一家小规模的侦探事务所居然还经营得不错，伊姆斯因此一直对自己的本事颇为自负，直到梅尔怀孕——这就像一个灾难的开始。  
这将会是梅尔和柯布的第二个孩子，即将再度当爸爸的柯布简直是欣喜若狂，恨不得全世界都与他分享这件事。当然，作为他们的合伙人，伊姆斯也很为此而感到高兴，甚至一度参与到柯布为未来的孩子取名字的活动中，但很快梅尔就因为妊娠反应过于严重，无法再继续工作下去了。  
柯布依依不舍地把梅尔送回法国她的父母家安心待产，接下去有整整八个月他将要和伊姆斯大眼瞪小眼地度过。第一天还算顺利，但接下去他们俩就迅速将事务所搞成了年久失修的杂物库，资料和垃圾堆得到处都是，与此相对的是食物正以惊人的速度消失。伊姆斯开始想念梅尔，她能把一切打理得井井有条，但柯布坚决表示不能打扰梅尔安胎，每天的电话只是腻歪着说些甜言蜜语，完全不提他们在这儿遇到的窘境——这一个星期他们甚至连一个最小的委托都没有接到。  
在他们俩耗完了最后一包速溶咖啡的那一天，事务所终于迎来了一位客人，一个漂亮而苍白的女人，掏出照片要他们帮忙调查她的丈夫。  
本来伊姆斯以为这就是一起普通的妻子调查丈夫出轨的事件而已，在看到照片的时候他才觉得有些棘手。那是个上过时代杂志封面的男人，伊布·帕斯顿，帕斯顿集团的年轻总裁，事业有成风光无限，帕斯顿太太给的报酬很高，但伊姆斯觉得调查的难度更高一些。  
故事听起来还是挺常见的，英国男人伊布到纽约来时遇到了美国女人艾琳娜，他们相爱了，结婚了，伊布为了艾琳娜在纽约定居了，每周还要往返纽约和伦敦顾及两边的工作，他是个好男人好丈夫，对妻子温柔又贴心，工作也很出色，总之他是个挑不出刺的、把一切都安排得完美无缺的男人。  
艾琳娜拿不出任何蛛丝马迹证明自己的丈夫可能对她不忠，她只是有这样的直觉——女人的直觉总是可怕的，伊姆斯和柯布一知半解地点了点头，艾琳娜很慷慨地先付了一半的报酬，希望他们无论如何帮她这个忙。  
送走艾琳娜的时候伊姆斯在门口问她：“女士，我想问你一个问题。你得知道做这种调查不是那么容易的……你为什么会挑中我们这个小事务所？”  
艾琳娜露出优雅的笑容：“向我推荐你们的朋友告诉我，你们真的能调查到一个人脑袋里在想的任何事情。”  
这件事艾琳娜的朋友没有说错，这正是柯布、梅尔和伊姆斯的绝活——他们的调查方式极为复杂但理论却非常简洁明了，走进调查目标的梦中，所有目标在现实生活中掩饰得极尽完美的秘密，在潜意识里都会暴露无疑。私闯别人的脑袋——这听起来不可思议，比私闯民宅更可怕，但他们确实能做到，这当然要冒风险，但他们的工作之一就是将这风险减到最小。  
工作的第一步是搜集目标的资料，这以往都是梅尔的工作，但这次伊姆斯自告奋勇承担了这项工作，只给了柯布一个神秘的笑脸：“嘿，你真的忘了我也是个英国人么？”  
伊姆斯有一些他自己的人脉，每个侦探总得留点本钱，他吹着口哨开始忙活着搜集资料分析目标情况，有时出去半天不见踪影有时又把自己通宵关在事务所里。  
过了一个周末柯布回到事务所，打开门看到伊姆斯抱着电话坐在地上睡着了，头发乱得像刚经历过十八级台风，把他踢醒的时候他一脸茫然。  
“柯布？……柯布。早安，柯布。”  
伊姆斯把电话放好，拖着脚走去卫生间打理自己那张几天没刮已经胡须丛生的脸，他佝偻的背影看起来有点儿——苍老。  
柯布不解地看了会儿，决定还是整理一下被伊姆斯糟蹋了一整个周末的房间。地上铺着好几张纸，有一张上的某一行被伊姆斯用红色的笔来回涂抹划去了，用力之大把纸都戳破了。  
柯布有点不放心，朝着卫生间喊了一声：“伊姆斯？你……还好吗？”  
“我很好！”伊姆斯的回答及时而又响亮。  
伊姆斯调查的资料已经足够他们开展行动了，很快他们制定了计划，在伊布去雪茄俱乐部的时候动手。伊布有一间独享的贵宾室，伊姆斯和柯布买通工作人员溜了进去，他俩化装成新品介绍员和伊布很快搭上了话，伊布一睡着两人就搬出梦境连接机开始工作，给伊布和柯布进行静脉注射，由柯布进行梦中的工作，伊姆斯留下控制药物的注射和醒来的时机。  
人的大脑在梦中会比在现实中运动得更为高速，现实中的时间在梦里会扩大为原先的二十倍，所以伊姆斯也许并不需要等太久。他有些无聊地观察房间，伊布穿着名贵的衣服，柯布稍微捯饬一下比他平时在事务所那副随便的样子看起来好了不少，贵宾室的沙发很软，楠木的办公桌上放着伊布的名牌，伊布·帕斯顿，闪亮的名字。  
伊姆斯看着那个名字发呆，他从没想过自己有一天会和这样遥远的名字扯上关系，工作之外的……他整理了一下自己的衬衫，柯布突然从睡梦中惊醒过来，大呼小叫着让伊姆斯收拾好东西快点逃命，伊姆斯手忙脚乱收回静脉注射管，柯布捂着还在眩晕的头一步三摇跳到窗户边上，背后是正在慢慢醒转的伊布，柯布拉开窗两人刚跳出去就听见有人踢破门进了房间。  
两人跑了大半夜，在确信不会有人追上来后，柯布揪住伊姆斯的领子把他摔在墙壁上：“老天！你是第一天干这活儿吗？看看你干的好事！”  
“我没想到保安那么快就过来了——”  
“不只是那个！”柯布激动得脸红脖子粗，口水都飞到了伊姆斯的脸上，“你不是说你有人脉吗？这就是你调查的结果？我在他母亲的墓地被他的新任双亲砍死了，上帝啊，他父亲在他母亲去世后又找了一个男性伴侣！我被两个男人砍死了！你想试试那滋味吗？”  
伊姆斯抹了抹自己的脸：“……柯布，这是个意外，我没想到事情的发展如此出人意料。”  
精神层面的刺激更容易让人歇斯底里，柯布显然不打算接受伊姆斯的解释，他用力压着伊姆斯的脖子，伊姆斯不得不仰起头才能呼吸到足够的空气，柯布继续喋喋不休：“谢谢你非要在他家房顶上加装的那条速降绳索，我得告诉你我确实用它逃跑了——因为事实上伊布的父亲把那个位置垫得更高了一些好在上头种上向日葵！还有他开车的时候电台放的那首他最爱的歌，那首歌很好听我也非常喜欢，但他从不在车上听歌，甚至把车载音响给拆了！哦天哪，你到底都调查了些什么玩意儿？”  
伊姆斯哑口无言，这确实是他犯错最多的一次，但对于盗梦者来说，一次失误都可能是致命的，他颇觉理亏地小声说：“抱歉……柯布，这是我的失误。”  
“见你的鬼的失误！你会害死我！我告诉你，我可还不想死，我还要看梅尔给菲利帕生了一个弟弟还是妹妹！”  
“我向你道歉，我真诚地向你道歉，好吗？你能先把我的领子松开吗？”  
“不！你给我闭嘴！”柯布的嗓门越来越大，“你的态度毫不诚恳！”  
伊姆斯有些起火：“那你还想怎么样？”  
看来这个糟糕的梦境经历点燃了柯布长久以来积压的一些怨气，他的手指戳在伊姆斯身上：“这世界上最糟糕的事情就是你的合伙人使绊子把你给害死了！是的，你是个很好的伪造者，你总拿你的想象力说事，算了吧，其实你满脑子都是各种荒诞的荒唐的想法！”  
“哦，很好！”伊姆斯反手把柯布推开，“这就是你对我的真实想法对吗？那我也来谈谈我对你的想法好了，你就是一个离开了梅尔就要哭着找妈妈的小孩儿而已！”  
“你会为你所说的话而感到后悔的！”  
如同一声令下，两人扭打在了一起，也许对男人来说解决问题最好的办法还是拳头，等他们打累了，天也快亮了。  
跟两头争吃的结果斗到两败俱伤的野兽看起来没什么两样，伊姆斯和柯布喘着粗气注视着对方，直到一辆警车开着警笛从他俩身边呼啸而过。伊姆斯看了看表，提议去找个酒吧坐坐，柯布擦着脸上的伤没有表示反对，两人沉默地进了一家就快打烊的酒吧，一人要了一大杯啤酒猛灌，喝完后柯布用袖口抹了抹嘴角：“这不行。”  
伊姆斯没回话，他正在绞尽脑汁地想明天怎么向帕斯顿太太说明他们任务失败了。  
“我是说我们俩这样不行，在梅尔回来之前我们就会把事务所搞到关门。”  
“……哼。”  
柯布用手指沾着啤酒杯外面冷凝而成的水珠在桌子上随意画了个三角形：“三角形才是最稳固的——我们需要一个第三人。”  
伊姆斯点了点头：“对，一个冷静独立不会动不动大呼小叫的家伙。”  
“……一个思维严谨足够靠谱的家伙，”柯布盯着伊姆斯，“你知道吗，我想梅尔想得都快发疯了。”  
伊姆斯耸耸肩：“我也想她。——当然和你想的方式不一样。”  
天光大亮后他们俩就分头去干活了，伊姆斯向帕斯顿太太解释调查失败得很彻底，他们没法再出现在伊布跟前，帕斯顿太太一脸失望但最终还是表示了理解，并且很慷慨地没有收回先期付给他们的一半报酬——伊姆斯想这也许是这一天他遇到的最美好的事情了。  
他很懂得如何调整心态，所以他带着愉悦的心情回到了事务所，推开门时柯布刚对着电话听筒说完“我爱你”然后挂断电话。  
“每日一腻歪……”伊姆斯哼着歌把回来的路上顺道买的咖啡放去茶水间，柯布叫住了他。  
“我给梅尔打电话了。她认识耶鲁大学的一个教授，所以我想……明天我们得去纽黑文了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我讨厌耶鲁大学，我讨厌，我讨厌必须得打着领带去的大学。”  
伊姆斯对着镜子打领带，他不喜欢这种东西，要不是工作需要他绝不会把一条粗布绳往自己的脖子上绕。  
“别抱怨了，那儿有最好的数学家。”  
“对，数学家，那些研究1+1的人……”伊姆斯的脑海中浮现出一个无趣的老头子形象，架着厚如瓶底的眼镜捏着一支羽毛笔在堆成山的草稿纸中间奋笔疾书，抬起头时眼镜片反射出的寒光让他心中一寒，“哦，这可真……真不错，我是说梅尔的推荐。”  
“我跟你说过，”柯布走到伊姆斯边上看着镜子里的他，“现在的数学家不都是老学究了。”  
伊姆斯很快整好自己的着装：“还能是什么样的？金发辣妹？”  
“这也没准，”柯布耸肩，摆出一个“天知道”的表情，“现在的学者都很特立独行。”  
“会有一个妮可·基德曼那样的美艳教授吗？”  
“……你电影看太多了。”

从纽约开车去纽黑文市要不了多少时间，柯布专心致志于寻找目的地，伊姆斯无聊地看着哥特式建筑渐渐占据了他的全部视野。  
“不都是老学究了？哈？”他指着车窗外一个抱着一叠纸和一个巨大三角板的男人——衣服应该挺考究的可看起来穿了有好几天了，白发苍苍步履踉跄让人很有扶住他或是干脆绊他一下的冲动，“我猜那是个数学系的教授吧？”  
“满大街那么多人你就只看到了那一个，”柯布轻踩刹车将方向盘向左转，伊姆斯指着的人被甩在了车后头，柯布的手指朝着别处随便一指，“那儿有那么多姑娘。”  
伊姆斯百无聊赖地瞥了一眼：“柯布，虽说男女搭配干活不累，但是如果这次来帮手的都是那种货色，我会得抑郁症的。”  
“别挑挑拣拣，你是来工作的。”  
“你当然可以这么说，你都有梅尔了！”  
柯布笑得得意而又惹人厌，他把车倒进停车位，催促伊姆斯套上西装外套快点下车，伊姆斯环顾周围，绝望地叹气。  
“行了，如果是‘这种货色’的女孩那就我来教，剩下的都归你。”柯布拍了下伊姆斯的肩膀，伊姆斯点头：“一言为定。”

他们很快找到了经济学教授比尔斯先生，梅尔父亲的故交，梅尔以前来耶鲁搞合作项目的时候他帮过不少的忙。他让柯布他们在他的办公室里等一会儿，马上午休的时间就到了。  
“我有个很棒的学生，你们一定会满意的。”  
下课铃响了，伊姆斯把手放在膝盖上挺直身体正襟危坐，深情凝视着房门，过了会儿听见有很轻巧的脚歩声越走越近，门把被轻轻转动，门缓缓打开——伊姆斯睁大了眼睛来迎接这个巨大的惊喜，开门的人终于迈进了一条腿，穿着剪裁得体的裤子——上面是瘦削的身体搭配整齐合身的衬衫毛衣，还有一丝不乱的头发，细长的眼睛闪着审视的光芒。  
“阿瑟，我最好的研究生。”比尔斯教授不无自豪地介绍道。  
名叫阿瑟的男生向他们颌首示意：“你们好，先生们。”  
伊姆斯张口结舌了一会儿才想起合上自己表现得颇不雅观的嘴，他望着面前的阿瑟，失望就像加州海岸的巨浪拍了他一个透心凉。他根本就没考虑过再找一个男人入伙的事——这样性别比例太失调了！  
柯布站起来和阿瑟握手：“你好，我叫柯布，这位是伊姆斯。”伊姆斯心情复杂地起立，笑得有点僵硬：“很高兴认识你——”

“——才怪。”  
伊姆斯和柯布正坐在咖啡馆里等阿瑟过来，他回去取下午要用的东西，和柯布他们约好午休时间在咖啡馆里聊聊。伊姆斯拉松了领带瘫坐在椅子上，嘴里小声喋喋不休：“他瘦得就像根棒槌，那教授没在耍我们吧，他看起来甚至都未成年，嗯？他成年了吗？”  
柯布埋头在菜单里：“别这么说你未来的搭档。”  
“是‘可能’的搭档，”伊姆斯严肃地指出这一点，“我只看他一眼就知道，他是个刻板的小学究——我可不想和这种人一起工作。”  
“最好等和他谈过之后再下结论……”柯布抬起头，朝着门口招了招手，伊姆斯回头看到阿瑟走了过来，他走路的时候有点撇脚，伊姆斯把全部注意力都集中在他那条有些撇的腿上，直到他走到他们边上坐下。  
“你们好。比尔斯教授说你们在做一些调查和研究的工作？”阿瑟很礼貌地看着他们俩。  
柯布用手指耙了耙自己的头发：“嗯……我们是做私家侦探的。”  
阿瑟眯起了眼睛，原本就很薄的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，他意味深长地轻轻点头：“不太合法……不过听起来挺刺激。”  
“这是……这是一项需要冒风险的工作，但我保证你能得到更多——你是？数学系的对吗？”  
“是的，现在我的研究方向是数理统计。”  
柯布和阿瑟正进行着看起来平淡无奇的交流，伊姆斯没有插话的欲望，他松松垮垮地歪在椅子上用一个小勺子在咖啡杯里缓慢地搅拌。柯布没说几句他的手机就响了，他接了电话，然后就把伊姆斯拉起来：“抱歉阿瑟，我们说几句话，马上回来。”  
他们走到了一个角落里，柯布瞥了阿瑟一眼：“我觉得他不错，对我们的工作接受度挺高，至少没有一听到就露怯。你觉得呢？”  
伊姆斯心不在焉地搓了搓自己的指甲尖：“你都说完了还要我说什么？”  
“你可以发表你的意见。”  
“我讨厌数学。”  
柯布很无奈地两手一摊：“……所以，这不是正好吗？你讨厌的事情，他最擅长。”  
伊姆斯一脸无所谓的笑容：“你是头儿，你决定好了。”  
“不，我正在征询你的意见，因为我得先走了，”柯布看了看表，“我刚才接到了一个委托，我得去见见委托人。”  
“什么？”伊姆斯拉住柯布，“等会儿，你先走了是什么意思？”他朝阿瑟的方向望去，阿瑟点了一杯咖啡正在小口喝，“不，我不想留下，我和你换，我去见委托人。”  
柯布叹气：“伊姆斯，我们事先说好了的。”  
“说好了什么？”  
“如果是‘那种货色’的女孩就我来教，剩下的归你，”柯布狡黠地看着伊姆斯，“他属于剩下的。”  
伊姆斯几乎说不出话来。他很少会犯这种错误，如果这算得上错误的话。他恶狠狠地瞪了柯布一会儿，最后把食指敲在他的身上：“我可不敢保证最后留下他。”  
柯布拍了拍他的肩膀：“同僚之间的沟通情况也是考察的重要一环，我相信你一定能做出最正确的判断——晚上你自己搭车回来吧。”  
柯布真的先走了，还开走了事务所唯一的一辆车。伊姆斯目送他离去，在彻底看不到柯布的身影后，他做了个深呼吸，摆出完美又虚伪的笑容后转向阿瑟：“好吧，接下去由我和你接着谈。”  
阿瑟向后靠了靠，双手在胸前交叉，不动声色地看着伊姆斯：“是不是该谈谈你们需要我做些什么呢？”  
“简单地说，就是调查和研究——调查目标，研究方案。”伊姆斯靠阿瑟更近一些，“但是接到的案子是各种各样的，调查和研究的过程也不尽相同。”  
阿瑟点头：“这确实是我的专长。”  
“是吗？”伊姆斯眨了眨眼，“说到这个我实在很好奇，柯布说你是数学系的，你们……数学家是怎么做调查分析的？”  
“其实也很简单……收集足够的数据，寻找规律，推断出最终的结果，就这样。”  
“唔……”伊姆斯摸着下巴琢磨了一会儿，“听起来没什么特别的，我觉得我一个人也能办到。哪儿要用到数学？”  
“不太一样，”阿瑟轻轻摇头，把自己的双手放在桌上交叉相握，“数理统计需要收集更大量的数据，通过对数据的分析建立模型，嗯，通俗地讲就是做出一个公式，借助这个模型来推算某个特定点——可能是时间或是空间点——目标会发生什么。”  
伊姆斯歪着头思考：“公式？要做数学题吗？”  
“是的，通过量化，所有变化都可以归结为一个公式，”阿瑟坐直了身体，看来他很喜欢这个话题，“这个世界就是一个公式，只不过这个公式可能非常的庞大。”  
“哇哦，听起来真复杂，”伊姆斯挠了挠自己的头，这话题让他头晕，“干嘛那么费劲呢，直接解释成无序的不就行了。”  
阿瑟的嘴角轻轻上提，幅度小得稍不注意就会忽略，他拿起勺子在自己的杯子里搅了一下：“如果是无序的，那你们也不需要我的帮助了不是吗。”他垂下眼睑看着面前的咖啡杯，杯中的咖啡渐渐停止旋转，起沫的牛奶凝成一个光滑规整的漩涡。  
伊姆斯挑起了眉毛，收起了先前的假模假式，紧紧盯着阿瑟的眼睛：“看来你很清楚你的能力。能给你做个测试吗？”  
“可以。”阿瑟的眉毛从眉头平平地向眼角延伸，温和而又彬彬有礼地回望着伊姆斯，“不过太复杂的可能没法当场给你答案，这需要分析和演算的时间。”  
他的两只手重新交握在一起随意地放在桌上，伊姆斯朝着他的手看了会儿，用自己的指尖敲了敲桌子：“分析一下人怎么样？人是最复杂的东西之一——也是我们最常见的目标。比如我，猜猜我是什么样的人？”  
阿瑟无奈地笑：“你在给我出难题。好吧……”他压低了眉毛，目不转睛地观察伊姆斯，“你和人谈话的时候喜欢用肢体语言，面部表情丰富说明你是个很有感染力的人……看来你应该很容易骗别人上钩。”  
伊姆斯沉默了几秒钟，再次开口时嗓音有些生硬：“……这不是数学系学的东西吧。”  
“嗯……抱歉。”阿瑟的表情有点羞赧，“我选修了社会心理学……不过基本上没有在实战中使用过。”  
“你会用到的。”伊姆斯双眼闪闪发亮，“你还学过什么？我猜你的专业课成绩一定非常好。”  
“需要我提交一份成绩表吗？”  
“我不介意……噢，也许柯布会想看一看的。”伊姆斯回以一个真心的笑容。

当天晚上柯布回到事务所的时候伊姆斯正团在沙发里啃他的金枪鱼三明治，他一看到柯布进来就朝他丢了一本薄薄的本子：“阿瑟的成绩单。”  
“你真以为我们在面试新员工吗……”柯布打开大灯坐在椅子上慢慢翻看，没过多久他就吹起了口哨，“他还在学计算机数学——他一个人就可以搞定从数据处理到资料分析这些全部……”  
“真是不可多得的人才呀。”伊姆斯大口嚼着食物。  
“是的……”柯布还在翻看，“我打赌他一毕业就会去华尔街。”  
“会赚很多钱吧。”  
柯布合上成绩单：“没错。他的未来一片光明——看来不是我们选人家，而是人家愿不愿意选我们。”  
伊姆斯把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，顺便吮了吮自己的手指，嘴里含着食物含混不清地说：“他会喜欢我们这儿的。”  
柯布等着伊姆斯继续说，他一点都不在意还慢吞吞地舔掉手上的肉渣：“他不会想做经济分析师的。他喜欢研究人，你看他选修的那些社会心理学——他的课余爱好是随便选一个名人花三个月建立模型计算价值什么的。”  
“看起来他很适合做我们的前哨者（The Point Man）。”  
“没错，性格冷静独立，家境不错让他情绪足够稳定，没有比他更适合的——”  
“有人说绝不想和这种人一起工作。”柯布促狭地打断了伊姆斯。  
伊姆斯叹了口气：“我收回前言——只收回一部分，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“他很难搞，他只和我谈了他的专业，课余爱好和家庭状况还是我查他的成绩单时从教授那儿知道的。”  
柯布有些惊讶：“你已经开始调查他了？”  
伊姆斯摊手：“我要教他的不就是这个？”  
“……也许他只是觉得和你不熟。”  
“柯布，你该相信我的谈话技巧。”伊姆斯皱起眉头，“他和我聊天的整个过程中一直保持着防御姿势，”他做了一个双手在胸前交叉的动作，“他戒备心太重了，甚至看穿了我的……意图。”  
“你做了什么？”柯布像听到了什么天大的新闻一样兴奋。  
“没什么，我就是想让他聊点儿理论之外的东西……可他完全不为所动。”伊姆斯在自己的额头摸了一把，“情绪波动几乎为零。”  
柯布琢磨了一下自己该怎么说接下来的话：“伊姆斯，我觉得这也没什么问题……嗯，你看，我们需要的就是一个理性的前哨者，不带主观地调查分析我们的目标，对吧？”  
“……可我们的工作是做梦。”伊姆斯在沙发上伸直手脚，“你能理智地做梦？”  
柯布盯着难得认真的伊姆斯看了好一会儿，最后说：“我觉得是你想太多了。我们这才见他第一次而已，也许混熟了就好。”  
伊姆斯撇撇嘴：“嗯……好吧。”他笑得言不由衷，“我也希望是我太敏感了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“您的咖啡。”  
漂亮的女招待把一杯咖啡放在阿瑟面前的桌子上，他抬头对着她微笑：“谢谢。”  
斜穿过落地窗的阳光就像一把软毛刷子，扫在阿瑟的身上暖洋洋的。他动了动身体让自己更舒服地陷在沙发椅里面，翻开手中亚当斯密的《国富论》，这本书他已经看了好多遍了，边角有些细微的磨损，他把书页很细心地抚平，翻到价值理论的章节继续读下去。  
“可以坐你对面吗？”  
对面传来椅子被拖开的声音，阿瑟微微皱眉，他不喜欢和陌生人共享私密空间，边抬头边说：“抱歉，我想这儿有许多空……”  
他愣了一下，伊姆斯已经拖开椅子坐在了他的对面。  
“你是，伊姆斯先生？你怎么会在这儿？”阿瑟看了看周围，“柯布先生没和你一起来吗？”  
伊姆斯露出有些受伤的神情：“哦……看来你更喜欢柯布，我早跟他说过会这样。那我还是走吧。”他作势要站起来。  
“呃，不是，请不要误会，”阿瑟合上书页，脸色有点尴尬，“我只是以为你们通常是一起行动的。”  
“他去和委托人谈判，我负责你的培训，我们分工很明确，”伊姆斯朝着女招待勾了勾手指，女招待走了过来，“一杯拿铁，放双份的糖。”  
阿瑟看着伊姆斯：“这家店的双份糖？那会……很甜的。”  
“我就爱吃甜的。”伊姆斯从自己口袋里掏出两根棒棒糖，拆开一根塞进自己嘴里，另一根递给阿瑟，阿瑟震惊地摇头，伊姆斯站了起来探身越过桌子把棒棒糖塞到阿瑟手里，“是柠檬味的。”  
阿瑟不可思议地看着手里的棒棒糖，看起来很眼熟的包装纸，他在记忆的深处挖了好久：“这……这是我小学的时候最爱吃的棒棒糖。我已经有好多年没有吃过了……”他慢慢拆开包装纸，就像打开尘封的记忆，柠檬的香甜气味散发出来钻进他的鼻子，他有些欣喜，握着棒棒糖喃喃地说，“我还以为已经停产了。”  
“尝尝。”  
阿瑟把棒棒糖放进嘴里：“味道一点都没变，你从哪儿找到的？……等等，这是你特地找来给我的？”  
伊姆斯含着棒棒糖咧开嘴角：“这是我的工作。”  
“工作？……你是说调查？”阿瑟指着自己，“调查我？”  
“最好的学习方法就是在实战中切身体会。”伊姆斯的咖啡送到了，他看着女招待的表情甜得发腻，“你的家乡可真不错。”  
阿瑟看了看窗外，整洁的街道上微风卷动落叶，三三两两的路人悠闲走过，这儿安静美好得仿佛时间在这个小镇前停下了步子：“所以这也是调查的一部分？你调查到我会出现在这里。”  
伊姆斯笑得颇有深意：“比你想象的更细致的调查。”  
“……有点像狗仔队。”  
“我觉得我退休了当个娱记什么的肯定绰绰有余，”伊姆斯喝了口咖啡，“要不要出去走走？”  
他们走出了咖啡馆，阿瑟问：“你想去什么地方看看吗？我可以给你带路。”  
“没记错的话从这儿往前穿过两个街区右拐就是你的小学了。”伊姆斯往前踱了几步，面前的路口刚切换成绿灯，阿瑟惊讶地跟了上去：“你知道？……你调查了多少？”  
伊姆斯冲着晒到他眼睛的阳光眯起了眼睛：“我说过，比你想象的更细致……”  
“包括隐私？”阿瑟蹙起眉头，“这感觉可不太好……你们连自己人也得调查？”  
伊姆斯转过身来：“严格地说，对自己人的调查必须更彻底一些，”他朝阿瑟走近，阿瑟不由自主后退了一小步，“我们和一般的私家侦探不一样。你知道为什么我们的成功率和准确性更高吗？”  
阿瑟不明所以：“因为……同伴之间更为互相信任？”  
“有人说我们能挖到别人在想的任何事情。”伊姆斯指着自己的脑袋做了个鬼脸，“你的脑袋什么时候最没有防备？”  
“是……神志不清的时候？昏迷的时候？”阿瑟盯住伊姆斯，“你们给调查对象使用自白剂？”  
“哦不，怎么会呢，那种东西多没有美感。”伊姆斯有点窘迫，“好吧我就直说了吧，我们利用的是梦境。”  
“梦境？”  
“大脑在梦中的利用率要远高于你醒着的时候，而且处于梦境里你的意识更没有防备。”  
“……这简直在开玩笑。”  
阿瑟的身体向后仰直，眉头皱得可以夹住笔，伊姆斯饶有兴味地看他的表情变化，抬手指着天空：“你看那儿，太阳。”  
阿瑟满脸狐疑，他眯起眼睛望向太阳，然后换震惊接管了他的面部表情——他看见的太阳分明是一个孩子的脸，散发着柔和的光芒挂在天空的西侧，那孩子冲着他笑，他听见自己倒抽冷气的声音，就像风声呼啸着穿过他的耳朵。  
他努力让自己镇定下来，尽量控制自己平稳地发出声音：“这，是，什么？”  
“天线宝宝——你没看过吗？”阿瑟僵硬地摇头，伊姆斯耸肩，“我还以为这东西全世界都很出名呢……”  
“不，我说的不是这个，我是说，为什么太阳是个……孩子的脸？”阿瑟定了定神，“这是个梦？谁的梦？为什么我在梦里能看到你？”  
伊姆斯抬手：“问题太多了，我们得一个一个来——”  
街上的人中有了些轻微的骚动，伊姆斯停下动作看着他们向他俩走来，每个人抬头看他一眼后又低下头和他们擦肩而过，伊姆斯憋着一口气这才敢放松：“我还以为这么快就被看穿了。”  
“什么？”  
“被你的潜意识们——”伊姆斯指着越来越多擦过他们的人，“他们不是真人，他们是你的潜意识。”  
阿瑟站着没动：“我很久不做梦了——我需要时间来理解这些。”他看着那些靠近他又远离他的人，每一个都行色匆匆，视线在伊姆斯的脸上停留不超过一秒就低下了头，“我的潜意识。他们会做什么？就走来走去吗？”  
“当他们发现这是个梦境的时候，就会想办法找到造梦的人杀掉。”伊姆斯确定自己没什么危险，轻松地吹着口哨走到阿瑟边上拉住他的手继续前进，“看来他们没有找到我。”  
“造梦的人？”  
“对，”伊姆斯突然凑到阿瑟的耳边对他耳语，“这是我的梦境，这个世界是我建立的。很完美吧？”  
阿瑟握紧了拳头，用的力道简直能捏断伊姆斯的手指，他怪叫着把手抽回来，路人们齐齐看向他，他咬着牙忍住了叫声，重新走到阿瑟边上搂住他的肩膀：“别这么紧张行吗，我会被发现的——你的潜意识够敏感的。”  
阿瑟为难地看着粘在自己肩膀上的另一个人的手，这让他浑身不自在，他轻轻摇动身体：“能别搂着我么？我自己会走路。”  
伊姆斯松开手：“行，行……”  
“也就是说你建造了一个我的家乡的梦境来欺骗我对吗？”  
“这是我们工作的方式，”伊姆斯穿过了下一条马路，“如你所见，我们在和人类的意识、潜意识打交道。你也知道那玩意儿并不是那么稳定的，我们进到梦境里的时候意识都是连接在一起的，一旦有人脑子出了毛病那就太凶险了。”有几个人奔跑起来撞过伊姆斯，他费了点劲儿才稳住了自己的脚跟，“所以对自己人的调查就得更细致一点……”  
他向右转去，阿瑟跟着迈开步子，这不太容易，街上的人不知道都是从哪儿冒出来的，两人挤开涌过来的人群就像逆流而上，伊姆斯放慢了步子：“我们到了，你的小学，有游泳馆，条件不错啊，还有这么大一个停车场——”  
他突然停下步子，身后的阿瑟躲闪不及撞在他背上。阿瑟捂着自己的鼻子疼得说不出话来，伊姆斯挠了挠自己的头发：“我搞错了？不会吧……我记得这儿应该是棒球场的。”  
不太妙。阿瑟几乎能听见这种感觉，沿着他的骨头发出窸窸窣窣的声音，收紧他的皮肤吸走他的热量，他感到头皮发麻。马路上的人——他的潜意识不知道都到哪儿去了，空空荡荡的停车场里一辆车都没有，他慢慢转身，整条街上除了他俩再没有别人，显得死气沉沉。  
“伊姆斯……”  
“嘘！”伊姆斯在自己嘴唇前竖起食指，丝毫没有把头转过来看阿瑟一眼的意思。他全部的精神都对着正前方的街道，就连风都停了下来，不再跳舞的树叶在马路中央绝望地躺着等待死亡。  
远处有一个模糊的黑影，正在越变越大。  
“那是什么？”伊姆斯紧张地问阿瑟，“那个过来的东西……那是什么？”  
阿瑟极目望过去，摇头：“我不知道……”  
很快他们就知道那是什么了——那东西一瞬间就跳到了他们跟前，它至少有八英尺高，全身黝黑就像被火烧成的灰烬，四肢粗壮脚爪尖利，张开血盆大口发出令人胆战心惊的咆哮声，每一颗露在外面的仿佛打磨过的牙齿都让人不寒而栗——这条仿若怪兽的狗朝着他们直奔过来，并且怎么看都不像是怀着好意，更像是饿了好几天打算找人打打牙祭。  
伊姆斯拔腿就跑，经过呆滞的阿瑟身边时抓住他的手臂一起跑，黑狗轻轻跳跃几下地面就像布丁一样不堪重负地开裂粉碎，它的速度快得不可思议，烘热腥臭的鼻息压在伊姆斯的后领口让他感觉糟糕透顶，他边跑边对着还没回过神来的阿瑟吼：“这到底是什么东西！你能不能解释一下！”  
“我不知道……”  
“你怎么能不知道？！这是你的潜意识！你在想什么？为什么会有一条大狗？！”  
“我不知道……别问我，我不知道为什么会有一条狗！”  
伊姆斯充满怨恨地瞪了阿瑟一眼：“我不想被狗撕碎！你到底在想什么？不要把梦境和现实混为一谈！”  
“我没有！”阿瑟脚下打滑，他穿着的皮鞋让他步履艰难，“我跟你说了我不知道这是什么！”  
“别对我撒谎……”伊姆斯喘着粗气拐进一条窄巷，踹开一扇门打算往楼上跑，身后拉着的手突然一紧，他心惊肉跳地扭头看，阿瑟正睁圆了双眼向他发出无声的求救，他的脚被黑狗咬住了。  
“见鬼！那不是你的潜意识吗！”伊姆斯摸到自己后腰上别着的枪，但只是一眨眼的功夫那条狗已经把阿瑟拖了出去，照着他的胸腹毫不留情地张嘴——

“……！”阿瑟从躺椅上弹起来，全身的淋漓大汗浸湿了他的衬衫，他紧紧闭着嘴急促地呼吸着朝周围张望，柯布过来扶他的手时他近乎神经质地把柯布的手甩开。  
“没事了，你没事了，好吗，你没事了。”柯布蹲在他的躺椅边上举起自己的双手表示自己没有恶意，阿瑟看着他好一会儿才渐渐让呼吸平静下来，他抹了抹自己头上的汗水，闭起眼睛：“我大概是做了个噩梦。”  
柯布断开了梦境连接机，帮还睡着的伊姆斯拔掉静脉注射管，伊姆斯慢慢醒转，他用力眨着眼睛坐起身来，看着阿瑟发呆。  
柯布递给阿瑟一块干毛巾，他抖着手把毛巾按在自己脸上，很明显者两个男人在清洗毛巾的时候没有加衣物柔软剂，那条毛巾简直比男人的胡渣还要扎脸——不过这确实让阿瑟清醒了过来，他用力擦了几下直到他觉得脸上大概起了红印子，然后拿开毛巾还给柯布：“谢谢。”  
伊姆斯突然开口：“那是什么？我没有被它杀死。”  
“……什么？”现在轮到柯布发呆了，“梦里发生什么了？”  
“我不知道，也许这是我们遇到的新情况。”伊姆斯的心情看来不太好，他站起来在房间里烦躁地走了几圈，最后还是跑到了依然惊魂未定的阿瑟跟前，“阿瑟的潜意识攻击了——阿瑟。”  
阿瑟抬头用一种前所未见的神情望着他，耷拉着眉毛眼神忧郁得好像马上就会融化一样。伊姆斯忍不住让自己的语气软下来：“他的潜意识变成了一条很庞大的黑狗……”  
“……然后攻击自己的主人？”柯布也看着阿瑟。  
阿瑟的视线在柯布和伊姆斯之间来回摇摆。  
“我被它咬死了。”他费了很大的劲儿才说出这句话。


	4. Chapter 4

伊姆斯推开事务所的门，把雨伞放在伞架上，轻轻抖落身上的雨滴，头也没抬就喊：“柯布，我刚才在想，我觉得阿瑟——”  
他抬头，柯布端着杯子疑惑地看着他，阿瑟从他的手提电脑后探出他依然梳得齐整的头：“嗨，伊姆斯。”  
伊姆斯咬到了自己的舌头，捂着嘴抽搐着蹲在地上，柯布喝下一口咖啡站在他附近冷冷地看着他：“没买晚饭回来吗？”  
阿瑟从电脑上拔下U盘递给柯布：“未来一周的分析图，我先回去了。”他合上电脑装进包里，套上外套往门口走，伊姆斯站起来追过去，在阿瑟拉开门的时候抓住他，操着不太利索的舌头说：“你没带伞？雨很大。”  
阿瑟接过伊姆斯给他的还滴着水的伞，轻轻点头：“谢谢。我会尽快还回来的。”  
阿瑟走下了楼，伊姆斯一屁股坐在沙发上，柯布兴致很高地拖了个椅子坐在他对面：“你觉得阿瑟怎么了？”  
“没什么……他什么时候来的？”  
“你出门后没多久……他过来修改了一下对目标的行动预期分析，我觉得这回应该很完美了。”柯布看起来挺高兴。  
伊姆斯托着自己的下巴：“嗯……不错……”  
“所以你刚才到底想说什么？想说他还是不适合我们这个工作是吗？”柯布压低上半身让自己可以平视伊姆斯，“那你干嘛又把伞给他？”  
伊姆斯打算辩解几句，张开嘴又想不出可以说什么，最后投降般举起双手：“我刚才是想说我觉得他不太合适的可是……哦算了，忽略我刚才说的，算了，当我什么都没说。”  
“你还在想那个什么大黑狗？”  
“……没法不想。”  
“我们可以让他永远都不要进入梦境，他就做一个最纯粹的前哨者。”  
“但总会有万一，你看我们只有三个人——万一我们要去调查一个数学家的脑袋怎么办？”伊姆斯搓了搓脸，“嘿，你说，比尔斯教授能给我们再找一个吗？”  
柯布很为难地看着他。  
伊姆斯别开了脸：“好吧，我知道，真的没有比他更适合的了，”  
柯布抿着嘴唇想了会儿：“你就这么在意人家有点心结什么的？谁没能有点秘密呢。”  
伊姆斯点头，又叹了口气：“柯布，说老实话我没遇到过这种——你也没遇到过吧？”柯布摇了摇头，伊姆斯继续，“你瞧，梦境这玩意儿我们所知的还有限，我觉得阿瑟是个特别的情况……我是说，我不知道会发生什么。”  
柯布若有所思地看着他：“伊姆斯，我才知道你是这么谨慎的。”  
“嘿，我说……”  
“可是你得知道，阿瑟自己很喜欢这个工作。他说这个工作可以让他接触到各式各样的人，这对他收集样本、修正他的通用模型非常有用。”  
伊姆斯从口袋里翻出一包巧克力糖，剥开一颗塞进嘴里——他有些焦躁：“带有不确定因素的双赢局面？这叫什么来着，你披着一对巧克力做的翅膀越飞越高，但是不知道什么时候就会被太阳烤化了跌下来……”  
柯布皱着眉头，手在伊姆斯的眼前挥舞了几下：“嘿，嘿，你醒着吗？你想得太多了——你把阿瑟想得也太夸张了。”  
伊姆斯定了定神，盯着柯布说：“你的雷达都装在梅尔身上，我可是靠着直觉一个人活到现在。”  
“所以你就是不想要阿瑟了对吗？”柯布的语气透着不耐烦，伊姆斯垂下视线想了想，然后自暴自弃地仰身往沙发靠背上躺：“你是头儿，你说了算——”  
柯布站起来：“留下他。明天他还会来的，我们可以训练他控制自己梦中的意识——谁都不是天生就会的。”

“这真是奇妙的体验，”阿瑟眨了眨眼看着熙熙攘攘的集市，“梦里的感觉太真实了。”  
伊姆斯在水果摊上拿起一个苹果啃了一大口，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊：“感觉不出像是在做梦对吗？”  
阿瑟的视线越过集市里来来往往的人群落在伊姆斯身上。凝视只持续了几秒，周围的景物突然拉长，喧嚣的声音就像被闷在锅里一样隆隆作响，拖长了调子在耳边盘旋不去。就算在梦里，他都把自己整理得一丝不苟，瘦削的身体上套着样式简洁的浅色外套，双手自然垂在身体两侧，站得笔直无懈可击，表情很平静——这让伊姆斯想起几天前他惊慌失措的样子。  
阿瑟穿过人群走到伊姆斯跟前，犹豫了一下后拿起一个苹果吃了一口：“这真的是在做梦？”  
“有一个最简单的办法可以判断，你还记得你是怎么到这儿来的么？”  
阿瑟慢慢咬着苹果，过了会儿摇了摇头：“我不记得了。”  
伊姆斯笑了笑：“你看，我们的梦境体验总是零散的块状，直接切入一个梦境，没有明确的起始点——想想你以前的梦境，你都不记得是怎么开始的吧？”  
阿瑟停下了咀嚼苹果，尴尬地盯着伊姆斯的鞋尖：“我……我不太做梦。”  
伊姆斯愣了一下：“呃，这可真令人羡慕，你睡眠很好？”  
阿瑟微微摇头：“这没什么可说的……”他逆着人群朝集市深处走去，“这是你的梦境吗？”  
“你是怎么判断的？”  
“和上次不太一样，但给人的感觉都很舒适……”阿瑟经过一个杂货摊，摊子上卖什么的都有，阿拉丁的神灯，上个世纪才有的大号自行车铃铛，做成棒球手套的奖杯，镶满不知道真假的宝石的飞镖盘——他的手指从这些东西上一一拂过，最后拿起一枚少说有上千年历史的古旧的铜币，正中间刻着的头像分明就是个戴着眼镜的伊姆斯，“还有这些不留意就发现不了的奇怪东西，你可真想得出。”  
伊姆斯耸耸肩：“这是做梦嘛，为什么不想得大一点？”  
“随便怎么样都可以？”  
“要是太天马行空结果被目标发现身处梦境，那就不好办了。”伊姆斯指着走来走去的人群，“目标的潜意识会寻找做梦的人，没人喜欢别人在自己脑袋里捣乱吧。”  
“被发现了只有死路一条吗？”  
“你可以想办法不要被发现。”  
阿瑟停下脚步，在集市中间站着不动，经过他俩身边的人越来越多，人群几乎将他们淹没。他静静地呼吸几乎忘记了身边的人，直到伊姆斯猛地捏住他的手臂：“你在想什么？”  
疼痛让阿瑟清醒过来，他一脸歉意看着伊姆斯：“抱歉，我……我忍不住想到上次……”  
“老天呐……”伊姆斯扶着自己的额头，“你的潜意识也太敏感了点，别这么想，别把我当作敌人，平静下来，好吗？我不想再看见那条狗。”他拽着阿瑟的手跟着人潮往集市外走去，速度不急不缓，可阿瑟的潜意识们还是盯牢了他俩，终于有人伸手触到了伊姆斯的衣摆。  
“我们得快点！”伊姆斯拉着阿瑟开始奔跑，一边从后腰掏出一把手枪，阿瑟在后面气喘吁吁地叫他：“你带着枪？你要杀了他们吗？”  
“这是做梦，伙计！”伊姆斯回头看了阿瑟一眼，他的刘海落在额头上，随着跑动上下跳跃，表情看起来慌张而又内疚——背后隐约传来的声音听起来就像是大草原上一群角马正在迁徙，伊姆斯绝望地默念着：“上帝，我可不想看到他心怀愧疚什么的，我情愿看他板着一张扑克脸。”  
他竭力拨开人群跑出去，一边对阿瑟说：“阿瑟，听着，你进入的是我的梦境，我在和你共享梦境，镇定一点，这都是假的，别想着那条狗，好吗？”  
“我很抱歉——”  
“别道歉！这不是你的错，谁都有第一次第二次什么的！你只要别再想这件事就行了，镇定，镇定！”  
他们钻进了一条很窄的那条黑狗绝对进不去的小道，停在小道中央直喘气。已经听不见万马奔腾的声音了，伊姆斯拍了拍阿瑟的肩膀：“做得不错……”  
阿瑟擦了擦额头的汗水，冲着伊姆斯感激地微笑，他开口说：“这并不容易——”  
背后的墙被巨大的冲击力撞毁，无数砖石砸在伊姆斯身上把他压倒在地，窄小的巷子让他无处可躲，他扭曲着身体在砖石下挣扎，抬眼就看见一条粗壮的毛茸茸的腿踩在他边上的另一堆砖石上——那下面压着阿瑟。  
疼痛但却并不致命的伤折磨着伊姆斯的神经，他试着想要用枪瞄准那个怪物，那条黑狗踏过砖石露出了大半截身躯，看都没看伊姆斯一眼，用尖利的脚爪扒拉开埋在阿瑟身上的砖块，阿瑟嘴角淌着血正在痛苦地咳嗽，看见他的那一瞬伊姆斯简直能听见自己瞳孔收缩的声音，他使出了仅剩的一点力气举起手中的沙漠之鹰扣动扳机，巨大的后座力扯断了他的手腕，他看着那颗子弹撕裂黑狗的头颅——几乎就在同时黑狗低下了头，可怕的牙齿毫不留情地扎进阿瑟的脖子里。  
“见鬼！”伊姆斯用左手拿住枪又向黑狗开枪，“见鬼！见鬼！”  
他没开几枪，后座力差点又毁了他的左手，然后他被拉回了现实，躺在边上的阿瑟正捂着自己的脖子大喘气，柯布在看时间：“比上一次好一些……这次坚持了10分钟。”  
伊姆斯一把拉掉手上的注射管，梦里手腕折断的剧烈疼痛延续到了现实，他捏住自己不住发抖的右手腕爬下了躺椅走到阿瑟边上，阿瑟正在竭力让自己不再哆嗦，他抽搐着慢慢抬头望着伊姆斯，眼神里似乎还残存着一丝恐惧。  
现在轮到伊姆斯心生愧疚了，他蹲在阿瑟的躺椅边上轻轻抚摸他的手臂让他平静下来，低着头不敢看他的眼睛：“这不是什么美好的回忆，我很抱歉。”  
柯布拿了杯水给阿瑟，他喝了两口，彻底平静了之后把卷起的袖子翻下来撸平整，嘴里喃喃自语：“对谁都不是什么美好的回忆……”  
柯布也蹲了下来：“嘿，阿瑟，有件事我得和你说。你觉得我们这么做冒犯你了吗？如果你厌恶这些，你可以不再参与这些，我是说——”  
“不，不，”阿瑟忙不迭地接上话头，“该说抱歉的是我，我——我不知道那都是怎么发生的，不过你说过这是需要训练的对吗？训练在梦里控制意志什么的，这……很抽象，想象起来不是那么容易，不过我会努力的。”  
伊姆斯盯着他已经没事了的脸感到不可思议：“阿瑟，我说，你就不觉得我们可能心怀鬼胎吗？”  
阿瑟微微皱眉：“你为什么这么想？我信任你们。”  
伊姆斯心里松了口气，他甚至有点高兴，他站起来几乎就想吹个口哨了，阿瑟接着说：“因为你们是教授介绍来的——而且我对‘深海’的工作成绩也进行了一些调查。”  
伊姆斯和柯布都瞪大了眼睛看着阿瑟。  
“只是一个互相了解的程序而已，我没有调查任何有关你们俩的隐私——你们可以像我信任你们一样信任我。”阿瑟面不改色地说完，最后还弯起嘴角露了个笑容。

不久之后“深海”又接到了新的委托，一个大家族的私生子希望他们能帮忙调查到家族正统继承人把他们父亲的秘密遗嘱藏在了哪里。这份委托比往常的那些小打小闹要棘手得多，正统继承人安东尼的出入都有保镖跟随，委托人催得还挺急，柯布和伊姆斯干脆把事务所当成了家。刚好耶鲁大学的假期开始了，阿瑟收拾了一些东西也住到了事务所里。  
阿瑟总是工作到很晚，他住来的第一天，伊姆斯半夜回来，一推门就看到他的电脑屏幕闪着的光映在他的脸上。  
“你还没睡吗？”伊姆斯打着呵欠走过去。  
“嗨，伊姆斯，”阿瑟放慢了打字的速度，“又忙了一天？”  
“你也一样。”伊姆斯把躺椅拖到阿瑟边上坐下，朝着他的电脑屏幕望了一眼，满眼复杂的程序和公式，他捂着自己的眼睛，“哦天哪，别让我看到这些，哦天哪，太可怕了。”  
阿瑟把屏幕合上，打开手边的小台灯，伊姆斯在躺椅上伸直酸胀的双腿，满意地点了点头：“谢谢。”他看了看时间，“凌晨三点，你不困吗？”  
阿瑟笑得不太自在：“我……睡不着。”  
“不习惯这里的床垫？”伊姆斯按了按身下的躺椅，“我觉得还挺软的。”  
“不，不是。我有点神经衰弱，睡不着觉。”  
伊姆斯坐起来，把身体扭成一个别扭的角度转向阿瑟：“什么？你多大了？”  
阿瑟哭笑不得：“我想这和年龄没关系吧……”  
“那是什么？学业还是家庭的压力？……别介意我不是打听你的隐私。”  
阿瑟皱起眉头，眉间被挤压出深深的凹槽，他歪着脑袋说：“没什么压力，就是睡不着……很容易醒过来，神经衰弱的典型症状。”  
“做恶梦的原因吗？”  
“不，我很少做梦……几乎不做梦。也可能是我想不起来我做的梦了……”阿瑟努力回忆自己做过的梦，最后还是放弃了，“确实想不起来。”  
“好吧……”伊姆斯把手伸进口袋里，“阿瑟，有件事我们必须谈谈。就是关于梦里出现的那条黑狗。”  
阿瑟坐直了身体，声音听起来有点紧张：“嗯，你说吧。”  
“其实我和柯布商量过。我们可以让你只做调查分析的工作，但既然我们是一个团队，那就不该将你隔离于我们的核心工作之外……就是进入梦境，进行‘盗梦’的工作，你明白吗？我们需要的是一个同伴，互相之间足够信任的同伴，而不仅仅是一个情报员、咨询师之类的，你懂我的意思吗？”  
阿瑟点了点头。  
“阿瑟，关于那条狗，我并不想追究它是怎么出现的它到底是什么，我能确定的是它是属于你的东西。我们控制自己的意识，就是得做到在梦中也能将意识收放自如，所以你必须控制住它。”  
“怎么控制？”阿瑟很困惑，“把它杀了吗？”  
“保持镇定，别让自己的意识乱跑，别把梦境当作现实——你得搞清楚，你只不过是在别人的梦里罢了。”  
“你是说……心理暗示？”  
伊姆斯赞许地点头，动作甚至有些夸张：“对，你说得没错……对自己做心理暗示，把杂乱的思想都控制住，这样你才能更好的隐藏自己。如果你觉得这种心理暗示太抽象，那可以借助一个图腾来加深刺激。”  
“图腾？”  
“一个有特殊的只有你才知道的记号的小东西，它得足够小，不能让其他任何人知道……尤其是筑梦师知道。”  
阿瑟想了想：“比如……一个实参是我的特殊纪念日的函数？”  
伊姆斯看着他就像看着一个怪物。  
“哦，不，不，你为什么要想那么复杂的东西……”伊姆斯扶着自己的额头，“你打算随身带一个计算器？”  
阿瑟几乎就要点头了，伊姆斯赶忙把手从口袋里拿了出来，手心里握着一个红色半透明的光滑六面体：“一个有特殊重心的东西就行，比如这个骰子，你赌过博吗？”阿瑟摇头，伊姆斯挑起眉毛，“真是好学生，那你一定也不知道怎么出老千。这个骰子里灌了铅，永远只能掷出一个数字——这样就行了。”  
他把六面体放在阿瑟手里，阿瑟拿起来对着台灯的光看：“我还得自己在上面刻数字是吧。”  
“刻的时候别被我看见。”伊姆斯重新躺在躺椅上，再次伸直手脚的时候他突然感到精疲力竭，他嘟哝着，“阿瑟，我要睡了……晚安。”  
阿瑟把骰子收进自己的口袋里：“晚安。”  
他伸手去关灯，伊姆斯翻了个身发出轻微的鼾声——他居然已经睡着了。  
阿瑟坐了会儿让眼睛适应黑暗，把自己的毯子取了过来抖开盖在伊姆斯身上，在黑暗中坐在他对面的椅子上，小声说：“谢谢。”


	5. Chapter 5

现实生活中的五分钟，可能也就够看书看累了打个盹，或是电视节目中插播几个广告，在微波炉里加热一份速食。  
但这五分钟到了梦里会被拉长成一个多小时。  
每天除了工作，阿瑟都会在这些见缝插针的五分钟里跟着伊姆斯进入梦境，试着控制自己的意识。  
伊姆斯的梦境——如果一定要用一个词语来形容的话，那简直就是一个时光机。他的梦境看起来就像是江户时代的大阪，维多利亚时代的伦敦，或者嬉皮士时代的旧金山，更要命的是这些世界不是单独存在的，更多的时候它们被糅在了一起，热闹喧嚣，眼花缭乱。  
“转移你的注意力，这明显是个梦，那不如好好享受梦境。”  
刚开始阿瑟的手总是插在口袋里，牢牢握着他的图腾。他很紧张地挪动步子，对自己脑袋里想的每件事情都严格监控，一小时的梦中时间就像一个世纪那样漫长，从梦境中醒来时经常大汗淋漓。不过令人欣慰的是，图腾确实给了足够的心理暗示——梦中那条黑狗再没来拜访他，他开始放松下来，在梦中逐渐游刃有余，逗留的时间也越来越长。  
柯布建造了一个迷宫带着阿瑟进去作为他的验收测试，醒来后他对阿瑟大为赞赏：“他的逻辑分析能力太强了，而且即便身陷迷宫依然很冷静，能合理利用周围的环境——”  
“就是太棒了是吗。”伊姆斯正聚精会神地调配药剂，很没必要地架着一副防溅射的风镜，“行了，下次行动就你们俩去吧，我给你们把风。”  
“你这语气听起来不情不愿的，有什么不满？他会是个很好的搭档，值得长期合作的那种。”柯布的表情毫不掩饰自己挖到了宝。  
伊姆斯放下手中的瓶子，摘掉风镜看着柯布：“你又没瞧见过那条狗。”  
柯布坐了下来：“这几天你就再也没有见过那条狗了不是吗？从概率上来说，”一听到“概率”这个词伊姆斯的脸都皱了，“这已经到了一个安全范围，我相信阿瑟自己也在为解决问题而想办法，这很好，自己的问题就该自己解决。”  
伊姆斯叹气，耐心地解释：“柯布，你别把我的意思理解得太偏激，阿瑟是很好，最近那条狗也不出现了，但是，那终究是一个隐患——”  
“我以为你挺喜欢他的。”  
柯布突然插了一句，伊姆斯愣了一下，柯布盯着他接着说：“不是吗？你帮他做了个图腾吧，虽然我不知道你做了什么。”  
伊姆斯一下子忘了之前他都想说些什么，他尴尬地揉了揉干涩的眼睛，柯布等着他回答的态度相当咄咄逼人，他面露无奈，最后说：“上帝把人造得这么不完美……这让我痛苦万分。”  
柯布在他手臂上拍了一下：“得了伙计，我只知道没了他的我们绝对是最最不完美的。”  
*  
对安东尼的调查仍在继续，他是个异于同类的公子哥，生活规律从不逛夜店，偶尔会去个酒会和上流阶级客套一下，最爱去的地方是大学的图书馆，当然那种时候他身边也会有个保镖贴身跟着，在图书馆里装腔作势地也借两本书然后将视线越过书脊观察所有靠近安东尼的人。  
安东尼在父亲死后曾公布了一份遗嘱并把它锁在银行的保险柜里，初步的调查显示并没有所谓的另一份秘密遗嘱存在，当然这也在“深海”的意料之内。  
“不然还要我们进到别人的脑袋里干什么呢？”  
他们制定了大胆的计划，挑选安东尼又一次前往大学图书馆的时候动手，买通了图书管理员，用珍藏孤本把安东尼骗进了偏僻的收藏室，在保镖检查过房间出去后，三个人从隔壁的收藏室溜了进来，打开梦境连接机，由图书管理员按下中间的按钮——工作的时间到了。  
阿瑟推开一扇沉重的雕花大门，面前是一场盛大的高级酒会，他扶了扶耳朵里塞着的耳机，深吸一口气往前走，从经过的侍者盘子里拿了一杯香槟放在鼻子下面晃来晃去，一阵香气绕过他身边停在他面前：“一个人吗？”  
阿瑟看着面前的金发美女发了一秒钟的呆，然后他尽量自然地四处张望了一下：“呃，不……我在等人……”  
美女把手伸到他面前：“是我。”  
她涂着红色指甲油，每个手指甲上都画着几个白点，看起来就像一副骰子——阿瑟捏住那双手，难以置信地盯着对方的脸：“……伊姆斯？真没想到……”  
“我们这儿性别比例失衡啦，我也是迫于无奈。”伊姆斯拿起一块小茶点轻轻咬了一口，她——他踩着高跟鞋走着妖娆的步子，相当乐在其中。  
阿瑟亦步亦趋地跟在他边上搂着他的腰，动作有点不自在：“我猜你设计这个高级酒会是故意的。”  
“安东尼少爷喜欢这种东西嘛，虽然他参加的次数不多，不过除了图书馆也就剩这个了。”伊姆斯慢慢迈着步子，“说真的这么无趣的大少爷可真少见——不知道柯布那儿进行得怎么样了。”  
柯布在这栋大楼顶层的律师事务所里，他扮成了律师跟安东尼在一起，正用他那媲美骗子的好口才试图说服安东尼把遗嘱交给他。  
“我实在找不到秘密遗嘱的任何蛛丝马迹，”阿瑟小声说，“这只有两种可能性，要么他藏得太好了，要么……根本不存在这么一份秘密遗嘱。”  
“等他拿出来看不就知道了。”伊姆斯看起来毫不担心，这次他又端起了一杯红酒。  
“在工作的时候可以喝酒吗？”  
“这是在梦里……”伊姆斯对阿瑟笑了笑，举起杯子刚打算喝，两人的耳机里响起了柯布的声音。  
“好吧，安东尼说没有什么秘密遗嘱……除非让我亲眼看到不然我是不会相信的，看来我们得刺激得更大一点了。”  
阿瑟不解地看伊姆斯：“什么？他该不会是……那不是都被我们否决了吗，这也太冒险了。”  
伊姆斯抿了一口红酒：“他经常脑筋搭错……跟他搭档你得习惯这种出尔反尔，这也算是练功升级过程中的额外奖赏。”  
柯布疑惑的声音传了过来：“刚才那是？伊姆斯？……上帝，你又干这个了，你其实是个异装癖，伊姆斯，老实承认吧。”  
伊姆斯毫不以为意，放下酒杯转了个身靠在墙壁上，手指伸进金发里面按住耳机，用甜腻腻的声音对柯布说：“行了，柯布，干你的活吧，我们这儿准备好了。”  
他们决定使用的是一种简单粗暴但很可能行之有效的办法：不断地拿遗嘱的事儿吓唬安东尼，他不会把遗嘱取出来交给柯布，但刺激得越厉害，他越可能把遗嘱当成最大的秘密锁进他心灵的保险柜——也就是这栋大楼最底层的金库里面。  
柯布得持续对安东尼加深这种心理暗示让它能够成为意识的主体，等这个意识足够成熟的时候，伊姆斯和阿瑟就可以从金库里偷走它——那份安东尼心心念念的遗嘱，那时到底有没有秘密遗嘱也就一目了然了。  
如果有一天他们都从这个行当退休了，相信柯布会是个很有水准的谈判专家——他对安东尼的吓唬很快就产生了效力，整个酒会里的人都开始盯着阿瑟和伊姆斯看。  
“他开始起疑心了是吗？”阿瑟眨巴着眼睛也盯着其他的人看，伊姆斯拉了他的袖子一把：“别盯着，那每一个都是安东尼，放松点。”  
阿瑟把自己的视线漫无目的地在酒会大厅内扫来扫去，过了一会儿有些挫败地说：“我哪儿做得不对吗，他们还在看我——”  
伊姆斯揪住了他的衣襟，有点无奈地在他胸口安抚了几下：“那就亲一下吧。”  
“……什么？”  
伊姆斯那张完美无缺的漂亮脸蛋突然凑到了阿瑟面前，他双手搭在阿瑟肩上把他轻轻拉拢，侧过头靠他越来越近——动作娴熟得让阿瑟开始相信伊姆斯大概真的有易装癖，当他柔软的嘴唇贴上来的时候阿瑟甚至怀疑面前的人是不是伊姆斯。  
阿瑟闭上眼睛，脑海中漆黑一片，就像落进连星光也到达不了的深海，酒会的音乐被吹散成细碎的耳语，他感觉到刺痛，是伊姆斯在咬他的嘴唇。  
阿瑟匆匆睁眼，伊姆斯正来回摸着他的脸颊：“你陶醉得起鸡皮疙瘩了？”  
阿瑟摆出一个极尽温和的笑容：“我想这样看起来比较像真的……”  
伊姆斯在他脸上轻轻拍了两下：“像得简直就是真的，不过，”他仰起下巴示意阿瑟看周围，“真糟糕呀，好像没用。”  
阿瑟回头张望了一眼，好奇或是质疑的视线不断向他们俩集中。  
“柯布把少爷逼急了。”伊姆斯牵住阿瑟的手，“我们离开这儿，去下一层吧。”  
他们尽量优雅地穿过整个大厅走向阳台，跨出阳台的一瞬间伊姆斯穿上了他最爱的那件深蓝色外套，迈着散漫的步子走向阳台变成的长廊的尽头，那儿有通向下一层的楼梯。  
他们沿着盘旋而下的楼梯下到了图书馆的圆厅，找了个能看到整个圆厅情况的隔间坐下，一人抱着本书装装样子——就和安东尼的保镖做的事情一样。很快柯布的声音传了过来，这次听起来似乎很兴奋：“我想他是上钩了……我每次提到金库他都岔开话题。你们那儿怎么样了？”  
伊姆斯看了看大厅里越聚越多的来借书的学生：“行之有效啊，柯布，我已经在幻想这次我会怎么死了。”  
“没关系，你只要活到阿瑟打开金库就行了。”  
圆厅里聚集的人多得有些不正常，伊姆斯抓了抓脑袋，打开隔间里的一扇暗门：“走吧，在他们撕碎我们之前，我们去看看金库里的秘密。”  
他们沿着窄小的楼道向下走，进到安东尼的起居室后锁死了房门，步伐匆忙地走进房间，隐隐约约可以听见有脚歩声循着楼梯追了下来，伊姆斯加快了步子，阿瑟跟在他身后干脆跑了起来。  
“第一次委托就这么刺激，”伊姆斯回头看了阿瑟一眼，跑步让他的脸色微微泛红，“感觉怎么样？”  
阿瑟用力点头：“有很多值得学习和总结的地方！”  
他们穿过铺着波斯地毯的起居室，经过四面墙全被书铺满的书房，房间的尽头是一个家庭影院，占据了一整面墙壁的液晶电视闪着的绿光打在阿瑟的脸上。  
伊姆斯拉开了电视，背后是一个密码锁，阿瑟打开了它，一部小型电梯出现在他们眼前，他们钻了进去，这部电梯只通往一个地方，安东尼的地下金库。  
电梯停下的时候伊姆斯不知道从哪儿摸出一把巴雷特，他拍了拍阿瑟的肩膀：“金库就在迷宫后面，我会在高处掩护你。”  
阿瑟伸手摸了摸巴雷特此刻冰冷的枪管，抬头面露戏谑的怀疑：“你枪法好吗？”  
伊姆斯一脸得意：“这是在我的梦里。”  
阿瑟笑了笑，转身钻进了迷宫，伊姆斯爬上一个隐蔽的高台，在高台下布满定向雷，用布盖住自己，把整个迷宫圈进了巴雷特的瞄准镜里。  
那些追着他们而来的人终于还是出现了，伊姆斯等着他们进入迷宫便扣动扳机，子弹出膛时巴雷特发出悠长的颤音，后座力让他肩膀一震，他定定神，继续瞄准下一个，确保他们不会干扰到前往金库的阿瑟，也近不了自己的身。他有节奏地瞄准，射击，将一切都掌握在自己手里，远远地看到阿瑟快要到达金库跟前了。  
“加把劲儿，宝贝儿……”伊姆斯把自己的右眼抵在瞄准镜上，十字准星套在阿瑟身上，他看到他触到了金库的把手，“看看那后面到底都藏了什么——”  
惊雷一般的巨声在耳边炸响，伊姆斯吃惊地抬起头朝着声音发出的方向望去——是那头黑色的恶犬，它就像死神一样挥之不去。  
“阿瑟！”伊姆斯大声喊着，拉过巴雷特对准黑狗的方向向它射击，但它动得太快了，呼啸而过的子弹也只是卷过它的尾巴。伊姆斯气急败坏地站了起来，顾不得发现他踪迹的人向他涌了过来，那头黑狗肆无忌惮地撞毁挡在它面前的任何障碍，像能感应到似的直奔阿瑟而去。  
“阿瑟！你听到没？你在想什么？阿瑟？回答我！”  
“伊姆斯？你叫什么？阿瑟怎么了？喂？出什么事了？”  
阿瑟没有回答——冲撞开所有墙壁的黑狗很快跳到了阿瑟跟前，冲着他发出恐怖而又悲恸的嘶吼——那声音就连身处迷宫另一端的伊姆斯听到了都感觉毛骨悚然，他使出所有力量端起沉重的巴雷特向黑狗射击，子弹没入它的身体，但它依然毫不犹豫地踩住阿瑟，张开大口，将锋利的尖牙插进他的胸膛。  
被黑狗践踏而过的迷宫摇摇欲坠，没了障碍物的阻隔，所有人都涌向了伊姆斯藏身的地方。  
他听见整栋大楼倾塌的声音。


	6. Chapter 6

“是我一意孤行。”  
“如果你还有空反省，那最好想想我们今天吃什么，对了，明天得交房租了——”伊姆斯翻了翻桌上插着的一叠催款单，“嗯？电费单？我以为我把它扔了，你找回来的？”他看着柯布，柯布欲言又止，伊姆斯抬手，“行了我知道了，阿瑟干的对吧？”  
柯布耷拉着肩膀：“他按催款的紧急程度整理过了。”  
伊姆斯专注地一张一张翻看催款单，几秒种后他意识到自己什么都没看进去，他甩了甩手：“算钱的工作不适合我。”  
他脑子里全是那个崩溃的梦境，大楼从他的头上在他的脚下土崩瓦解，他看见阿瑟胸前的衬衣被喷涌而出的鲜血染红，他疼得脸都皱了起来，那时他还没死，他忍受着真正撕心裂肺的痛苦。  
伊姆斯倒了一杯水坐在沙发上一口喝掉了半杯：“好像我们最近老是在失败。”  
柯布用手搓自己的脸：“这次的责任在我，是我坚持要阿瑟参加的。”  
“……你对他可真宽容，上次你差点打掉了我的牙。”  
柯布有些哭笑不得：“伊姆斯，你……你觉得这么比有意义吗？你干这一行几年了？阿瑟又干了多久？这是他第一次参与委托吧？”  
“我只是谈谈我的看法，你不是总让我谈谈看法吗？”伊姆斯嘟哝着，“他去哪儿了？”  
“他回去了。”  
“回去？回哪儿去？”伊姆斯瞪着柯布，“你可别告诉我我们分头逃走后他就直接溜回去了。”  
“不，他找到了我，他——他很自责。”柯布避开了伊姆斯的视线一脸懊丧地说，“他看起来很难受，一个劲儿地对我道歉说自己搞砸了一切，我看他脸色非常糟糕，就送他回学校去了。”  
“你送他回去了？你就这么让他回去了？”  
“有什么问题？”  
“当然我有很多问题要……”伊姆斯停了下来，“等等，柯布，你就不好奇吗？那条山一样大的黑狗又出现了，它搅了我们的局，你就不想知道它为什么会冒出来？”  
柯布慢慢摇头：“我不想知道——伊姆斯，这不是我们该知道的，这显然是阿瑟的秘密，他如果不想说，你就不该去追问。”  
“可是我们要一起工作啊？你能和一个脑子里有这种可怕秘密的人一起做梦吗？”  
“看来话题又绕回来了，”柯布揉了揉自己的额头，“他是最好的前哨者，那就做一个最好的前哨者。这就够了。”  
“……你是说就让他带着他的心理问题过一辈子？”  
“但你也不是心理医生。”  
伊姆斯烦躁地站了起来，杯子里的水洒到了身上，他心不在焉地拍打了几下，转身对柯布说：“你知道自己的搭档有问题，而他自己又没法解决——那为什么不帮帮他？”  
柯布的眉头整个皱起，他困惑地盯住伊姆斯：“你不是说上帝造人造得那么不完美吗？你干嘛还执意要把别人变完美？”  
伊姆斯仔细回想了一下才想起自己什么时候说过这话，他自嘲地笑了，视线不知道落在了什么地方：“你记性可真好……不过我说的那个不完美的人，是说我自己。”  
柯布发了会儿愣，他难以置信地看着戳在房间中间一动不动的伊姆斯，语气里甚至带上了鄙夷：“……你可真是……你到底……你的脑袋里成天都在想些什么？你那些无穷无尽的好奇心都是从哪儿生出来的？”  
伊姆斯僵硬地盯着地板。  
“你听见我说话了吗？刺探我们的目标、那些素不相识的家伙的内心世界还不够吗？看来那已经没法满足你了，现在你又盯上了阿瑟的？哈，我是不是该庆幸你还没盯上我的——你盯上过我的吗？”  
伊姆斯平静地回答：“不是你想的那样。”  
“那是哪样，你能告诉我吗？”  
伊姆斯捏紧了手里的杯子，犹豫了半天才说：“柯布，如果梅尔有了什么问题，你会想帮她解决吗？”  
柯布的脸色一下子就变了，他站起来，走到伊姆斯跟前，压低眉毛望进伊姆斯的眼底，一字一顿地说着，带着警告的意味：“这里有两点我必须和你说清楚。如果梅尔有了什么问题，我要想帮她，也会征询她的同意再做这件事情。但是，梅尔是我老婆，你绝对、绝对不能这么比。你听明白了吗？”  
伊姆斯抬起视线，沮丧如潮水席卷了他的全身。他点了点头，尽管词不达意可还是苦笑着说：“谢谢。”  
*  
情况好像超出了伊姆斯的控制，当他坐在去纽黑文的车上时他有些绝望。他没管住自己的腿，一种强烈得盖过所有情绪的冲动驱使他前往自己讨厌的地方，他试着说服自己，我只是去看看阿瑟，他又经历了一个糟糕的梦境，也许需要什么人安慰他，他的学校已经放假了，可能他找不到能安慰他的人，反正我现在很闲，而且我是他的梦境导师……  
伊姆斯看着车窗外的景物向后急退。他离耶鲁大学越来越近了。  
他去了上次的咖啡馆，坐在靠里的位子好看到整个房间，手拘束地放在桌上没多久又收回来，觉得自己可笑无比。  
阿瑟进来的时候并没有注意到伊姆斯，他找了一个靠窗光线不错的位子坐下，要了一杯咖啡后打开手提电脑开始他的工作，伊姆斯盯着他瘦削的背影看，然后站起来走到他身前拖开凳子：“可以坐你对面吗？”  
阿瑟惊讶地抬头，伊姆斯露出笑容，阿瑟合上电脑，慢慢把手伸进了口袋——伊姆斯连忙按住他的手：“全都是真的，不是梦境。”  
“……哦……伊姆斯……你怎么会来这儿？”阿瑟的笑容有些僵硬，伊姆斯坐了下来：“我……我来提醒你明天别忘了来上班。”  
阿瑟慢吞吞地把手挪到电脑上交握在一起——他已经好久没有在伊姆斯面前这样了，伊姆斯忍不住多看了几眼他的手，他不自觉地在用力。  
“我很抱歉……我把一切都搞砸了。”  
这说法和伊姆斯从柯布那儿听到的简直一模一样，更糟的是阿瑟神色暗淡说得懊丧无比，情绪低落得没法掩饰。伊姆斯苦着脸说：“你这么说让我好有压力啊，我干到现在都没有几次仅凭一己之力就搞砸了整个委托。”他想伸手拍阿瑟的肩，抬起一半还是放了回去，“别把什么都往自己头上揽，任务失败也是常有的事，闯进人家的脑袋就像一场赌博，你不能保证每次都赢。”  
“可……这终究是因为我的问题而造成的失败，”阿瑟犹犹豫豫地说着，“如果这是考试的话那这门课我绝对没及格。”  
伊姆斯有点失望：“你打算放弃这门课？”  
“什么？不，”阿瑟打开手提电脑，“我正在查安东尼最近可能去的地方或是参加的活动，我觉得我们还是——”  
“我说的不是这个，”伊姆斯毫不留情打断了他，“我说的是那条狗。”  
阿瑟停下了手上的动作：“哦，那个，”他还是把手伸到了衣袋里，隔着布料能看见他握紧了拳头，眼神在咖啡杯和桌面附近游荡，“我……我试着去控制它……”他的手在口袋里微微起伏，看起来像是在摸索骰子，“我本来以为没问题的……”  
“别摸那个骰子了，”伊姆斯拉住阿瑟，“这东西的心理暗示根本没用，把它扔了吧。”  
阿瑟愣怔了一下，大力摇着头：“不，不……它很重要，很珍贵……它让我在梦里也能集中精神——我需要它，这是最棒的礼物了。”  
他眼神平静地看着伊姆斯——真奇怪，伊姆斯想，他几乎都能看见阿瑟刚才的那些局促不安正渐渐消散。  
他突然有些羞愧，那只是个微不足道的小道具，甚至有点拿不出手，而现在阿瑟把它牢牢抓在手心里不放开，将自己所有的信任交托其上——他确实付出了最大的努力。那么问题到底出在哪儿？  
伊姆斯靠在椅背上轻轻叹气。也许是方法不对，或是……没找到关键点。  
“阿瑟，你有空吗？现在。”阿瑟不解地看着他，“我们再来一次。”  
*  
他们又一次站在阿瑟家乡的街道上，街上空无一人，伊姆斯赞许地看了阿瑟一眼：“很不错，现在你可以控制得很好。”  
阿瑟依然把手插在口袋里，他四处张望了一下：“一个人都没有，看起来有点恐怖。”  
“因为是熟悉的地方所以才觉得恐怖吧？”伊姆斯往前走了几步，阿瑟慢慢跟在后面，“你应该换运动鞋，等会儿我们可能要跑步。”  
阿瑟顿时不知所措，伊姆斯拉着他进了边上的一家店，从柜台上随便拿了一双运动鞋给他：“以后你可以试着像我这样。”他走出店门的瞬间就换上了一整套黑色的特勤服，手里握着M4A1，战术背心里塞满了弹夹，他抬脚踩了踩地面，“多方便啊。”  
“这算是，滥用能力？”  
“这是享受能力，再说这只是一个梦。”伊姆斯走回街上，朝着某个方向看了一眼，“走吧，我们来回忆一下，到底我们遗漏了什么。”  
他们走到阿瑟的小学附近，伊姆斯站在马路的正中间：“第一次，它出现在这儿。”他转了一圈看了看，“有什么特别的地方吗？”  
停车场里没有车停着，因为这儿空无一人。伊姆斯一言不发地走过去，皱着眉头等了一会儿，什么都没发生。他耸耸肩：“什么都没有。你听见它的声音了吗？”  
阿瑟摇头：“我……提到它没问题吗？”  
伊姆斯拍了拍M4A1前加装的M203榴弹发射器，得意地弯起嘴角：“这就是为它准备的。”  
他绕过停车场消失在一个小道里，阿瑟跟了过去，穿过狭窄的巷子他看见一片空寂的集市——所有的货摊都空无一物，集市里整洁得几乎不真实。  
“这已经是超现实了吧。”阿瑟在空荡荡的货摊间走过，手指拂过的地方原来该有的东西全都消失不见了。  
“还记得上次我们在这儿，你是停在哪儿想到它的？”  
阿瑟试着回忆了一下，他在几个货摊间摇摆不定，没了货物它们看起来都差不多。他指着某一个位置苦思冥想：“我记得我和你都吃了苹果，然后……我走到大概是这个位置，”他走了几步，手指按在货摊上，“我找到了一枚印着你头像的铜币。”  
伊姆斯的表情有一瞬间变得很古怪，像是凝固的苍老让他不堪重负，他摆摆手：“是杂货摊——我知道都有些什么了，我们走吧。”  
“是什么？”阿瑟跟在他后面好奇地问，伊姆斯大步走着离阿瑟越来越远，突然他停下脚步转身走到阿瑟面前拉住他的手开始奔跑：“我们得快点……”  
“你知道了什么？”  
“我不确定……马上就能知道了。”伊姆斯拉着阿瑟穿过集市跑进了另一条狭长的巷子，这不是阿瑟家乡的道路，身边房子底层临街的外墙全是落地玻璃构成，透过玻璃可以看见屋子里的情景——阿瑟眯起了眼睛，那是安东尼的起居室，玻璃上映出他们俩奔跑的身影，就像不久前他们在房间里飞奔而过。  
“你把这些都串在一起了？”  
“这样效率比较高！”伊姆斯用枪指着安东尼房间的尽头，“那天下去前你看到了什么？任何东西。”  
阿瑟努力回忆着：“满墙壁的书，一张很艳丽的地毯，”当他看见房间尽头家庭影院墙上挂着的电视时，他拉住伊姆斯停了下来，急促地呼吸着，“我记得……我在那儿看到扬基队的比赛。”  
他说完就沉默了，狭小的空间里回荡着他们的呼吸声，一阵奇异的风在两人身边翻卷而过，空气里有了一丝难以察觉的紧张的味道。  
伊姆斯把阿瑟拉到自己身后，慢慢端起枪瞄准身后的方向，异动正从那儿传来——他一只手摸到后腰拽下一个震撼弹拉开保险握在手里，拉下风镜罩住自己闪着兴奋的亮光的双眼：“它来了。”


	7. Chapter 7

黑色巨犬带着踏破地平线的凶狠气势向他们直奔而来，在能看清它的轮廓的时候伊姆斯拼尽全力将震撼弹丢了过去，他喊了一声：“闭上眼睛！”阿瑟匆匆忙忙地闭上了眼睛，震撼弹在落到黑狗身上时爆炸了，强烈的白色闪光染白了周围的墙壁也一时闪瞎了黑狗的双眼，冲击波掀起的气浪把它撞到了墙上，它呜咽了一声失去重心倒在地上，伊姆斯拉住阿瑟往另一个方向狂奔。  
“往前！那个银行！”他推了阿瑟一把，自己转身将枪管对准了黑狗的方向，瞄准后扣下扳机，榴弹从发射器里抛射出去划了一个漫长的抛物线击中黑狗，再度的爆炸给了它不小的打击，伊姆斯又装填了一枚榴弹击发出去，硝烟弥漫中黑狗庞大的身躯拍在了地面，连伊姆斯站的地方都能感觉得到震动，他定神细看，那家伙脚下发软却还挣扎着站起来，咆哮的声音越发的刺耳。  
“真是活见鬼的深仇大恨……”  
伊姆斯咬牙丢下一枚烟雾弹，追着阿瑟往不远处的银行跑去，拉开大门时他对阿瑟说：“去后面的金库！”  
阿瑟先跑进了金库，等伊姆斯进去两人合力把门关上锁死，几乎就在下一秒钟他们听见一声钝响，那发狂的怪物已经追了上来撞在了金库门上，力量大得几乎能听见金库大门发出的呻吟。  
伊姆斯心惊胆战地看着在黑狗的撞击下微微发颤的金库大门，他丢掉手里的M4A1脱去防弹背心，转身看从刚才到现在一声没吭的阿瑟：“没事吧？”  
“我很好……”阿瑟正努力让自己看上去比较镇定，“我们现在……去哪儿？”他在金库里四处查看了一下，“你造了密道吗？”  
“没有，这是绝路。”伊姆斯靠近了几步，“这原本是存放秘密的地方，但你也看到了，这儿什么都没有。”他盯住阿瑟的眼睛，“你藏得真好——你藏在哪儿了？”  
阿瑟迟疑地摇头：“我……没有藏任何东西。”  
“你有事情瞒着我还有柯布，”伊姆斯指着金库大门，门外的撞击持续不断，坚固的金库看起来都岌岌可危，“这会把我们带进危险，就像现在这样！柯布说你会自己试着解决，我相信他，更相信你，结果就是现在这样——你能让它安静会儿吗？”  
阿瑟哆嗦着把手伸进口袋，只是还坚持着没有别开视线，他的脸色苍白得吓人，就连嘴唇都没了血色，整个人就像被笼罩在没有边际的恐惧里。他张开嘴，试了几次才正常发出声音：“我——我很抱歉。”  
他耷拉着肩膀眼睛失去了神采，看到这一切的伊姆斯觉得自己过分过头了，他伸手轻轻扶住阿瑟的肩膀：“这不对……该死，我不是希望你道歉什么的……”他垂下了头，“原谅我刚才那样说话……见鬼了，这真是没完没了的互相道歉。”  
阿瑟扯动嘴角，他笑得很勉强，伊姆斯也跟着轻声笑了笑，金库里回荡着隆隆的撞击声，敲在心口让人头皮发麻。  
“这儿会被撞烂吗？”  
“我不知道，这得看你的潜意识到底有多恨你。”  
阿瑟一脸为难：“看起来我们没法和它沟通……”  
“我多指望能从它嘴里套出点关于你的秘密往事之类……”伊姆斯拍了阿瑟的臂膀示意他跟着自己坐在靠墙的椅子上，黑狗的每一次撞击都毫无保留地传到他们身上，伊姆斯搓了搓自己的脸，“柯布说得对……我的好奇心无穷无尽。”  
“……谢谢你帮我。”  
伊姆斯拼命摆手：“不不不，别给我贴金，我是在满足自己变态的偷窥欲望——”他看到阿瑟心存感激地看着他，任何辩解或是掩饰此刻都愚蠢得不值一提，他忍不住伸手勾住阿瑟的脖子把他拉近自己，“你没必要这样伤害自己。”  
阿瑟苦笑：“不管你信不信……我真的不知道它是从哪儿来的。”  
伊姆斯皱起眉头：“你忘了什么吗？你肯定不知道你的潜意识有多强大。我建造了你的小学，但你的潜意识硬生生把棒球场抹掉了，那儿只有一个停车场。”  
阿瑟难以置信地睁大了眼睛：“我……我的小学里有棒球场吗？”  
“你连这个都忘了？”伊姆斯盯着阿瑟的脸来回看，“看来你是认真的……老天，你的脑袋里一定住着一个神。”  
阿瑟无奈地笑了笑：“遗憾的是这家伙绝对超出我的控制了。”  
“是啊，带给我们无数惊喜，这只是第一个而已……后来在集市，你一看到杂货摊上的东西，潜意识就又有了反应——我敢打赌是因为你看到了这个，”伊姆斯从裤子的侧袋里翻出了一个做成棒球手套的奖杯，“因为最后一次你看到扬基队的比赛，然后一切都失控了。”  
金库外面传来一声怪异的巨响，在里面可以看到厚实的金库大门被撞出了个小小的凸起。  
伊姆斯把视线从门那儿收回，试着让自己的心情平复下来，咽了口口水说：“因此……一切都和棒球有关。”  
门外的声音有了一时的停止，下一瞬间那撞击愈发疯狂起来，本该固若金汤的金库就像在暴风雨中随波逐流的小船摇晃个没完，阿瑟抓着伊姆斯的衣服——他自己都没意识到他的这个动作——惊魂未定：“我觉得它冲进来只是时间问题。”  
“我也这么觉得，我打不过神，等它进来，把你咬死顺便踩死我，”伊姆斯捏紧了拳头，“于是我们又一次游戏结束——我真讨厌这样。”  
他们静静地坐在密闭的空间里一言不发，过了会儿阿瑟说：“我不想再被它咬死了。那太疼了。”  
伊姆斯愣了一下：“我该把RPG-7带来——哦，不，我真蠢到家了，”他的眼神突然透亮起来，“我们说不定可以解决它，只要找到你藏秘密的地方。”  
“可这儿没有……”  
“这儿是没有，说明你没有藏在这儿。”伊姆斯指了指阿瑟的脑袋，“还在你的脑子里，我们得进入下一层梦境。”  
阿瑟震惊地看着伊姆斯：“在梦里还做梦？这行得通吗？”  
“没问题……这样我们的时间还能多一点，在它冲进来之前。”伊姆斯从金库里拿了一台梦境连接机出来，“还好我准备了一台，这回我们要进入的是你的梦境——”  
“不，伊姆斯，这不行，”阿瑟阻止了正越说越高兴的伊姆斯接下去的动作，“我跟你说过，我……不太做梦，我几乎不做梦。”  
伊姆斯看了他几秒，然后继续他的工作：“你不做梦的原因——我看就是因为外面那家伙吧，它把你咬死，你就醒了……”他拉着静脉注射管走到阿瑟身边，微微皱起眉头，“我记得你说过你睡眠不好？”  
阿瑟沉默了，然后他轻轻点了点头。  
伊姆斯有点过意不去：“阿瑟？我好像在做一件很糟糕的事情……抱歉，要不今天就到此为止吧，你可以……把我杀了，”他把M4A1递给阿瑟，“等我醒了就把你弄醒——”  
“不，不，我不需要这个，”阿瑟推开枪，撩起自己的袖子把手伸到伊姆斯面前，“我们要怎么醒过来？在下一层梦里自杀吗？”  
伊姆斯从战术包里摸出一个炸弹粘在阿瑟座椅的一条腿上：“定时炸弹，五分钟后爆炸，”他把耳机戴在阿瑟的头上，“五分钟后你会听到一首让你终生难忘的歌……”他将针头刺进阿瑟的手臂，自己退回金库门口，背靠大门坐下，“如果在那之前它就闯进来了，那我会被踩醒……我会尽量把你弄醒的，实在不行你就只能自杀了……不过你看，只要我们在下一层梦境里尽快把事情解决不就行了吗？那条狗会自己消失的。”  
“所以说最糟的情况就是醒来后再被它咬死是么，”阿瑟尽量让自己靠得舒服点，“这真是一个不靠谱的计划。”  
“……现在后悔还来得及。”  
“开始吧，我准备好了。”  
*  
这儿看起来就像个迷宫。伊姆斯在经过了好几个看起来一模一样的房间后得出了结论。  
他没想过阿瑟的梦境会是什么样的，因为他们并没有对阿瑟进行过造梦的训练，现在的这个梦境很可能就是阿瑟真实的内心世界，想到这里伊姆斯心虚得很，自己这么做似乎太残忍了。  
这地方的光线不太好，看起来就像临近黑夜的黄昏渗进了房间里。他试着找了通往外面的门，所有的门都是通向下一个房间，没完没了。他透过高处的气窗向外面张望，外面看起来模糊不清，仿佛被昏黄的天色吞没。气窗太小，他没法钻出去，所以他放弃了窗子，继续在没有尽头的房间里前进。  
他听见空气中传来古怪而又绵长的巨响，上一层梦境里的那条狗还在努力撞击他背后的门。伊姆斯拉开自己面前的一扇门，朝着门后大喊：“阿瑟！你在哪儿？”  
他刚刚拉开并推到了墙壁上的门被从墙壁上反向推开，伊姆斯目瞪口呆地看着阿瑟从门后面站了出来。  
“这是……怎么回事？”伊姆斯看了看阿瑟背后的房间，和自己刚刚走过来的房间呈现完全的镜像。  
“一个小花招而已……每一扇前进的门都通向两个方向，”阿瑟左右翻转自己刚才出现的门，“这样就可以做出一个只在理论上存在的无限迷宫。”  
“这是你做的？”  
“是的。”  
伊姆斯捂着自己的额头：“真不错，我是说你藏秘密的手段……真不错，我猜我这辈子都找不到终点，然后被你困死在这里——就像那个被困在什么岛上的牛头怪。”  
阿瑟笑了笑：“也许这儿就是个克里特岛，用来困住什么，”他从旁边拿了一包狗粮过来，“这儿到处都是这个，我想我们还会遇到那条狗。”  
伊姆斯警觉地掏出一把USP朝身后张望：“它不在这附近吧？”  
“你到哪儿都带着枪吗……”  
“我只带了这个。”伊姆斯平端手枪指着下一扇门，“你能找到路吧？我们时间不多。”  
阿瑟查看了两边的房门：“这里是按照非常简单的右手法则建造的，从起点开始向右开为正，向左开为负。你被随机丢在一个已存的分支房间内，要回到起点，首先得确保你之前没有往回乱走，因为这样会发生额外的分支房间……你都是往前进没有往后退吧？”伊姆斯不明所以地点头，阿瑟露出满意的笑容，“那我们只要往回走就行了，为正的情况下向左开门，为负——也就是镜像的情况下向右开门，最后就能走到起点。”  
他说完这些，神情看起来相当高兴，伊姆斯慢慢举起双手：“你赢了，你带路吧，我确信我一个人在这儿最终只能自杀求得解脱。”  
他们开始往回走，空旷的房间里只回荡着他们的脚步声，异样的安静让伊姆斯没法集中精神，他拍打着一个个铁柜问阿瑟：“这里是哪儿你认得吗？”  
“看起来像是什么更衣室，”阿瑟默默打开下一扇门，“我没有找到出去的方法。”  
伊姆斯耸了耸肩：“我也没找到出去的门，我能期待在起点找到出口吗？”  
“也许可以……”阿瑟走进下一个房间，他突然停住了脚步，指着一个铁柜说，“这儿有我的名字……”  
伊姆斯凑过去看，铁柜前挂着的名牌上用稚嫩的笔迹写着“Arthur”，他示意阿瑟退后，摆出十足的防御架势猛地拉开柜子，片刻之后他看了看柜子里面，拿出一支少儿用棒球棒：“只有这个，是你的？”  
阿瑟盯着球棒发愣，他接过球棒细看，困惑地摇头：“我……我不记得我小时候打过棒球……为什么这会出现在我的梦里？”  
伊姆斯慢慢合上柜子的门：“这不是什么好现象……”他在嘴唇前竖起食指，“嘘。”  
伊姆斯指了指面前的那扇门，一些细碎的声音从门后隐隐约约传来，细听之后可以确定那不是幻听。他把手放在门把上，阿瑟冲着他摆手，吸了口气走到门边，把门打开的瞬间伊姆斯几乎屏住了呼吸，他冲了过去用枪指着房间里面——  
那是更为昏暗，几乎看不清任何情况的一间房间。  
伊姆斯小心翼翼地跨进了房间，脚还没落地就听到一个小孩的声音响起：“你是谁？”  
他条件反射地把枪指向声音的方向，一个满脸泪痕的男孩坐在墙角一边抽泣一边警惕地看着他，边上有一条黑色的小狗正在撕咬他的身体，他的身上伤痕累累鲜血淋漓。  
“我的天……阿瑟，这儿有个孩子！”伊姆斯把枪别在裤腰后面，急急忙忙就朝男孩冲了过去，“嘿，滚开！”  
阿瑟跟在他后面走进房间，他看见那个男孩的同时男孩也看见了他，男孩的眼中顿时露出了刻骨的仇恨，指着伊姆斯背后的阿瑟说：“他在那儿！快去！”  
那条黑色的小狗抬起头冲着阿瑟龇牙咆哮，尖锐的牙齿上染满献血。它抬脚朝阿瑟跑去，伊姆斯还没反应过来它已经咬住了阿瑟的腿，他闷哼一声摔倒在地，伊姆斯急着扑过去拉扯甚至忘了取自己的枪，他眼睁睁看着那狗突然变大了好几圈，有力的脚爪拍在他的胸口把他踩在地上，疼痛让他几乎没法呼吸。  
“阿瑟！”伊姆斯捂着胸口咳嗽，奋力拔出枪朝着压在阿瑟身上拼死啃咬的黑狗开枪，趁着它被击飞的空档，他匆忙拉起阿瑟就朝外面跑，背后那条像是永远也死不掉的黑狗已经赶了上来，它张开口，血腥味迅速充溢了整个空间。  
他们慌不择路地逃走，狼狈得忘了反击，呼吸混乱脚步纷杂，阿瑟关上了背后的一扇门拖来一张长椅顶住门，门后传来不间断的撞击声，他抹了把自己的额头，汗水把袖子全都浸湿了。  
伊姆斯把枪握在手里对着那扇随时可能被撞开的门，喘着粗气问阿瑟：“那个孩子是怎么回事？为什么他让那狗来咬你？”  
“上帝啊，”阿瑟深深呼吸，过了好几秒才再度开口，“那是我。”


	8. Chapter 8

“……什么？”伊姆斯看着封死的门还在大喘气，“我没明白！”  
阿瑟呆滞地回答：“那孩子是我……看起来应该是8岁左右的我。”  
“我还是没明白……你在这儿，”伊姆斯指了指面前的阿瑟，“那儿又有一个你……这是什么？你梦里有一个你自己？等等……你把自己关在这个潜意识里？”  
阿瑟看着伊姆斯，脸色难看得像是随时都会倒下。  
“我把他……我把我关在这儿了。你说得对……我把自己关在这个迷宫里，而我……不记得理由了。”  
伊姆斯终于让自己的呼吸顺畅起来，他把手枪收起来，坐在用来顶门的长椅上：“那就是说你把理由也关在这儿了。”  
阿瑟看起来有些摇摇欲坠，伊姆斯把他拉到自己身边坐下，抬手擦掉了他额头的汗水——那些汗水源源不断地冒出来，以至于伊姆斯都要担心他会不会在梦里脱水。  
“这也许解释得通……天，这太奇怪了，面对另一个自己……”阿瑟在自己的额头上搓了几下，“简直就是个梦。”  
“你确实在做梦。”  
“那这就是个噩梦。”阿瑟沉默地坐着，伊姆斯有点不知道该怎么安慰他。  
他很做作地清了清喉咙：“听着，阿瑟……我们来推测一下发生了什么，好吗？有个最明显的问题，这儿是哪里？你的心灵监狱看起来就像……”他停下来指了指永远到不了的外面，偶尔有“梆”的声音传进来，清脆得让阿瑟忍不住跟着抖一下，他神情紧张地看着伊姆斯的眼睛，最后说：“就像个棒球场的更衣室。”  
伊姆斯点头：“是的，在上一层梦境里被你抹掉的棒球场……其实在这里，在你的潜意识深处。”他摊开双手，“然后你把8岁的自己关在这儿了。”  
阿瑟难以置信地摇了摇头：“我不知道为什么我会这么做……看起来我忘掉了一些很重要的事情，和棒球有关，发生在我8岁的时候。”  
门外有撞击声，那条变大了一些的狗还在孜孜不倦全力以赴地打算闯进来，伊姆斯苦恼地挠头：“到底……到底你做了什么让8岁的你这么恨你？”  
“也许只是把他留在这儿这一条就足够他恨死我了吧……”阿瑟垂下头，自嘲地笑了笑，“这真是很长的时间。”  
伊姆斯站了起来：“我们没时间在这儿聊天了——最好的办法就是直接去问问你自己。”他把枪又拔了出来，不停做深呼吸，冲着那扇关闭的门，和门后的狗瞄准，“来吧，我准备好了！你打开门，躲在门后面，趁那狗朝我扑过来的时候，你往回跑——我会把它关在这儿的。”  
阿瑟也站了起来，但他朝下一扇门走去：“我们没必要和它硬拼，把它留在那儿，然后我们继续向镜像的房间前进，你记得我们走了几扇门吧？”伊姆斯再次不明所以地点头，阿瑟继续说，“就以这个数字为N，前进N+1个镜像房间，回退N个正房间，再回退N+1个镜像房间，然后……我们可以从起点房间的后面绕进那间房间。”  
“……我想我已经糊涂了。”  
阿瑟抬起眉毛，额头皱出几条纹路：“我们得庆幸8岁的我建造这个迷宫的时候根本没考虑过额外的分支房间也可以有序的问题。”  
伊姆斯跟着阿瑟前进后退，看到他娴熟地将门左开右开，走进一间房间时阿瑟关门站住了脚步：“我们已经绕到了起点房间的后面了。把门朝另一边打开就行……”  
伊姆斯握住门把，阿瑟拦住了他：“不，等等，等等……让我，让我再想想。”  
伊姆斯有点无奈：“阿瑟，我们时间不多了。”  
“好吧……”阿瑟点点头，慢慢把自己的手搭在伊姆斯的手上，他的手心冰凉，“我准备好了。”  
他们打开门，那间阴暗的房间撞了过来，阿瑟屏住了呼吸才走了进去，伊姆斯锁死了背后的门，没费多大力气就看到了那个缩在墙角满身血迹的男孩。  
阿瑟一动不动地看着男孩，男孩也停止了抽泣眨着红肿的眼睛看着他——这一刻沉闷得简直让伊姆斯发疯。  
他走到下一扇门跟前，用背抵住防止门被打开，然后说：“阿瑟。”  
面前对视的两人都将视线投了过来——伊姆斯投降般地举起双手：“嘿，嘿，双倍的阿瑟，我可招架不住。”  
小阿瑟用手背抹了抹眼睛，问阿瑟：“他是谁？”  
阿瑟迟疑了几秒，走到他面前冲着他伸出手，小阿瑟依然警觉地看着他，阿瑟叹了口气：“来吧，他是……我的朋友。”  
小阿瑟抖抖索索地捏住了阿瑟的手站了起来，阿瑟蹲在他身前帮他整理凌乱的衣服，擦掉他脸上的泪痕和血迹，小阿瑟吸着鼻子问他：“他真的是朋友吗？”  
说完小阿瑟就瞥了伊姆斯一眼，伊姆斯忙不迭地表态：“是的，我是值得信任的好朋友！”  
“真的吗？”小阿瑟揉了揉眼睛，“教练也是这么说的……但他不是我的朋友。”  
阿瑟惊讶地张大了眼睛，他扶着小阿瑟的肩膀，手指都在微微发抖：“教练？什么教练？看着我，阿瑟，”他叫到自己的名字时显然有些不自在，“能把发生了什么告诉我吗？”  
小阿瑟摇摇头：“不能，你不让我说。”  
“没关系，你可以说给我听，我就是你。”  
小阿瑟扭头看着伊姆斯，伊姆斯把手搭在了门把上：“我出去，我出去，你们慢慢聊……”  
“不，你别出去，”阿瑟惊惶失措地站了起来，他捂着自己的额头苦恼地闭起眼睛，过了会儿才缓缓睁开，另一只手依然牢牢抓着小阿瑟，“那条狗……它还在外面。”  
“谢谢你这么关心我。”伊姆斯露出灿烂得有些过分的笑容，他走到一条长椅前坐下，拍了拍椅面，“阿瑟，过来坐会儿？”  
小阿瑟拽住阿瑟的衣摆不动，阿瑟只能把他领到另一条长椅那儿坐下，伊姆斯摸了摸自己的头一脸遗憾，只好把手撑在膝盖上看着对面的两个阿瑟。小阿瑟一直在哭，即便他努力停止，抽泣依然断断续续，伤心得好像只剩下伤心这一种情绪一样。而他所熟悉的阿瑟——看看他平时的样子，没人能想象他会伤心成那样，就连他和伤心的8岁的自己交谈时都竭力保持着平和。  
阿瑟把8岁的自己的手捏在自己手心里，低声开口：“说吧，伊姆斯是可以信任的人。”  
“可你要我说什么呢？”  
“你说教练不是朋友……教练是？棒球教练吗？”  
“是的，安德森教练，他教我们打棒球，他说我会是个最好的击打手。”  
“看来你棒球打得很好，我想教练说得一定没错。”  
“不……”小阿瑟又开始了哭泣，抬起手捂着自己的眼睛，泪水不断从他脸颊滚落。  
伊姆斯放慢了脚步走到他面前蹲下，轻轻拉开他的小手，帮他擦掉脸上的泪水，指尖小心地蹭过他的内眼角：“是你打得不够好吗？这没什么的，你瞧……”就像变戏法一样，伊姆斯从口袋里掏出一根柠檬味的棒棒糖，他剥开糖纸递给小阿瑟，“尝尝这个，你从小就爱吃这个，不是吗？”  
小阿瑟接过棒棒糖握在手里没有动，他怯生生地问伊姆斯：“你也要……脱我的裤子吗？”  
*  
那一瞬间伊姆斯怀疑自己是不是听错了，他呆滞地看着小阿瑟，很快又转头看阿瑟——他的表情看起来就像被雷劈了一样。伊姆斯迅速站起来转身走了几步，然后他捂着自己半边脑袋转过来说：“等等，这不对，我想我听错了……我还是出去比较好。”  
阿瑟简直是直挺挺地跳了起来拦住了伊姆斯：“我想你没……听错。”他面如死灰，看起来像是随时都会因为难以承受而昏过去，现在能站着不倒完全是在咬牙硬撑。伊姆斯揪住自己的头发紧紧闭上眼睛，片刻之后他看了眼小阿瑟，他握着棒棒糖不知所措地坐着，泪水还在不停地流下来，这让他的眼睛又红又肿。伊姆斯转回视线，试探地把手搭在阿瑟肩膀上，他的身体在发抖，伊姆斯捏着他的手臂说：“行了，我必须离开，我……我很抱歉，阿瑟，我不该在这儿的，我……”  
“不，不……如果不是你我也不会走到这儿的……”阿瑟低着头，远比他表现出来的更虚弱，他皱紧了眉头不知道该怎么说接下去的话，伊姆斯轻轻抚摩他的手臂，他才抬起头，那一刻伊姆斯以为自己看到了这个梦境世界里所有的悲伤。  
“我都记起来了……伊姆斯。”  
阿瑟并没有哭，但那模样远比哭泣更触目惊心，他丧失了以往的冷静和沉稳，眉宇间是深重的恐惧和疲惫，脸色糟糕呼吸紊乱，眼神中一片迷茫。他眨了眨眼睛，说话的声音都变沙哑了：“我知道这儿发生了什么……”伊姆斯紧张地看着他，他张口结舌了一会儿，和小阿瑟一起开口说，“我的棒球教练安德森……”  
“够了，别说了！”伊姆斯冲着阿瑟大声喊，阿瑟停了下来，空洞的神情让伊姆斯痛苦，他轻轻触碰阿瑟的脸，“阿瑟，阿瑟？你在这儿吗？嘿，阿瑟，醒醒，你……你还好吗？见鬼，我都干了些什么……”  
“不，不，这不是你的错，你帮了我……”阿瑟抱住自己的头，伊姆斯把他按在了椅子上：“好吧，我们先停止互相道歉什么的吧，你先……该死的，我真没资格说什么让你冷静下来的话，阿瑟，过去的事情都已经过去了，别想那些，别想起你那个什么操蛋教练了，忘了那些，看着我，嘿，看着我。”  
阿瑟垂着眼角看着伊姆斯，过了不知道多久他露出惨淡的笑容。  
“伊姆斯，我想你是个很棒的盗梦人。”  
“噢，拜托，别当着我的面夸我行吗？我跟你说过，我就是对别人的内心世界有那么点儿变态的好奇心……而且我不喜欢游戏失败。”  
“我得感谢你教我这些。”  
“这让你无法自拔是吗？看看这儿，”伊姆斯看了一眼他们所处的地方，“我教你之前你就已经造了这么大的一个迷宫了嘛……”  
阿瑟苦涩地摇头：“这是……”  
“是监狱。”小阿瑟突然开口，他的声音在狭小的房间里撞击回荡，难以消散。  
“是的……是监狱。”阿瑟把双手交握在了一起，“我欺骗了自己，把8岁的自己给关在了这儿……我告诉自己，那只是……”  
“那只是……”  
“那只是被狗咬了一口。”  
剧烈的撞击声在耳边炸响，原本关紧的门猛地晃动了一下，伊姆斯扑了过去查看了一下，门外那条凶狠的黑狗正在一阵急过一阵地撕咬撞击这扇并不坚实的门。他叫了一声：“阿瑟！帮我一把！”阿瑟僵硬地站了起来跟到他身边，两人合力把一个沉重的铁柜推到门前挡住，又用长椅顶在铁柜前，做完这一切后伊姆斯擦着额头的汗，有一半是因为门外的那条狗，他喘着粗气，小阿瑟走到了他身边问他：“你为什么把我的朋友关在外面？”  
“什么？不，阿瑟，”伊姆斯有点手忙脚乱，他蹲下身，一手压住长椅另一手尽量轻柔地搭在小阿瑟的肩上，“那不是你的朋友，那条狗它会咬你，它会弄伤你……”  
“它就是我的朋友，它叫赫特（hurt），我只有它这一个朋友……你不能把它关在外面。”  
伊姆斯说不出话来。他缓慢地抬头看阿瑟，阿瑟痛苦地摇头：“我只给8岁的自己留下了一个朋友，那就是伤害……无止尽的伤害。”  
伊姆斯站起身，他看着面前一大一小两个阿瑟，他们现在有着一样的伤心。  
“上帝啊，”伊姆斯用双手揉过自己的脸，“你怎么能这样伤害你自己？”  
“我别无他法，伊姆斯。”  
“可这算什么方法？无休无止地惩罚自己一辈子？老天，这又不是你的错，阿瑟！”  
阿瑟神色黯淡地静静站着，门外黑狗的咆哮穿过障碍物闯进他们的耳朵里他也置若罔闻。过了会儿他说：“伊姆斯，非常感谢你的帮助……”  
“你说这个干什么？通常说这种话都不会有什么好事发生，你要干什么？”  
“我……我想……时间快到了。”阿瑟抬头看了看房顶好像他能看到天空，“我们该回去了。”  
他定了定神，对伊姆斯说：“杀了我吧。”  
“什么？你开玩笑吧？”  
“不，我没有，这是最好的考虑。”阿瑟恢复了几分他原有的冷静，“我想我们撑不了多久，‘伤害’就会撞进来……它现在还不大，但是在上一层梦境它已经足够大了，所以我们更不能等时间到了再回去，这样在上一层梦境我们也会没有足够的时间自杀，最终还是被它咬死……所以，最好的办法就是，现在——”  
“——你给我闭嘴。”伊姆斯甩出狠话，阿瑟被吓了一跳，他停止了他的解释，伊姆斯烦躁地在狭小的房间里走来走去，最后他停了下来，“我说过，只要我们把这儿的事情解决了，上面的黑狗就会自己消失，我也说过，我讨厌游戏失败，所以，别想自杀。”  
“可是……这儿是一个闭合的无限的空间，我们只要带着8岁的我，那很快就会被找到——”  
“你这话是什么意思？你打算把，把他丢下吗？”伊姆斯看了一眼小阿瑟，他不知所措地看着他俩争执。  
阿瑟挪了几步挡在小阿瑟和伊姆斯中间，声音里透着绝望：“我……我做不到，伊姆斯。我不知道我该怎么把8岁的自己带走，他……他是一个个体，我要怎么带他回到上一层梦境甚至回到现实世界……我，我不知道，我只知道带着他我们就会迅速被黑狗追上然后被咬死，然后游戏还是结束了……这无解，真的，这无解。”  
“你知道吗，我真是听腻了‘无解’这个词了。”伊姆斯把手压到了阿瑟的头上，“你的脑袋里除了公式还有别的吗？世界那么丰富，别用公式框死好吗？”他加重了手里的力道，手滑到阿瑟的脸上，指腹在他的眼角眉梢蹭过，“我没打算拯救世界——我甚至都没资格说什么‘我拯救你’，饶了我吧，说出那种话我自己都觉得太可笑了。”他的拇指落到了阿瑟的脸颊，短暂的沉默后，伊姆斯用双手夹住阿瑟的脸小声说，“……别放弃你自己，行么？我一手拉一个足够把你俩——把两个你，管他是什么，我能把你们弄出去，相信我也顺便相信对面的那个你自己一次。”  
阿瑟睁大了眼睛：“可是这里——”  
“这个该死的平面迷宫关得住还是个小孩子的你，可你觉得这儿能关得住神勇无敌的我吗？”伊姆斯拉开了边上的铁柜，里面赫然是一支RPG-7，阿瑟震惊地说：“你说你只带了一把手枪。”  
“我也说过我该带一把RPG，而且我总得给自己留一手！”伊姆斯扛起RPG-7指着房顶，阿瑟迅速拉着小阿瑟后退找了安全的位置躲避，在扣下扳机的瞬间伊姆斯几乎是将满腔的怒火全都发泄了出来，“让这个该死的更衣室见鬼去吧！”  
这简直比阿瑟提出的自杀更像一个自杀行为，在如此狭小的空间引爆火箭筒炸烂了房顶落下无数的碎片和爆炸破片，呛人的粉尘灰烬散去后，阿瑟从倒塌支撑成三角状的铁柜下面拉着小阿瑟钻了出来。  
“伊姆斯！你还活着吗？”  
一堆碎砖下有东西活动了一下，阿瑟匆忙过去帮着搬开房顶的残骸，堵着门的铁柜正摇摇晃晃，他们的时间不多了。  
伊姆斯钻出来的时候已经灰头土脸得看不清皮肤颜色，他身上被刮伤蹭伤无数，衣服破破烂烂全身血迹斑斑，幸运的是居然没有致命伤。他艰难地咳嗽着手架在阿瑟的肩上努力站直身体，一手缓慢而又小心地在自己身上的各处要害摸过，最后长吁一口气：“感谢上帝，我还没死。”  
他看了一眼正在摇晃的铁柜，摆脱阿瑟的搀扶站了几秒钟，然后开始拖拉长椅。阿瑟心领神会，帮着将长椅架起够到了房顶的破洞。他们爬了上去，最后一个爬上去的伊姆斯一到房顶后就把长椅抽了上来，再没阻碍的铁柜轰然倒地，黑狗窜了进来——但它还不够大，所以它怎么也跳不上来。  
伊姆斯抹着自己脸上的血迹冲着黑狗微笑：“再见。”  
他摇摇欲坠地转身，看见阿瑟和小阿瑟正以完全一致的动作望着天际，这个无边无际的更衣室外的世界并不是模糊不清的，这儿有蓝天和白云，那些遥远得好像几个世纪前的风景。  
伊姆斯带着抹不掉的笑意往阿瑟那儿走，他的视线模糊不清，从头上流下来的血液流进了他的眼睛里。他揉了揉眼睛然后很快跌倒在地，听到声音的阿瑟转身看到了他，便跑过来扶他：“伊姆斯，你没事吧？”  
“我应该能活到……音乐响起。”  
伊姆斯说完这句就开始拼命地咳嗽，他怀疑自己就快要把肺给咳出来了，阿瑟帮他撸了撸背脊让他舒服了些，又仔细查看了他的伤口：“你可能是吸进太多烟尘了……你下次最好换用小一点的武器。”  
伊姆斯费劲地呼吸着，脚下那条狗正不停咆哮呜咽，他突然笑了：“看，阿瑟……这监狱已经不再是监狱了——对你来说。”  
他试着要站起，阿瑟把他扶了起来，就在他们努力互相支撑时一阵大风刮过，风带来了诡异的声音，听起来就像是最为绝望而又恶毒的诅咒呼号在天际回荡，隆隆声不绝于耳。  
阿瑟皱着眉头听了一会儿，怀疑地看着伊姆斯：“这是什么？……你的唤醒曲吗？”  
伊姆斯挑起眉毛：“你喜欢吗？这是我念的《国富论》，我觉得这本书……挺有意思。”  
阿瑟闭起眼睛认真倾听风的声音，他睁开眼的时候那声音越来越清晰了。  
“我想我绝对会一辈子记得《国富论》的。”  
伊姆斯轻轻把阿瑟朝小阿瑟那儿推了一把，阿瑟踉跄了几步走到小阿瑟跟前，小阿瑟不再哭泣，眨着还有些红肿的眼睛望着他。阿瑟张开口，挣扎了半天说：“嗨，阿瑟。”  
伊姆斯缓缓坐到地上，他捂着自己的胸口饶有兴致地看着。  
“跟这监狱和那最糟心的朋友说再见吧，我们——该回去了。”  
天上似乎有什么东西落了下来，很快阿瑟眼前就闪了一下，他眨了一下眼，再往前走时发现自己面前多了一块玻璃——他抬起左腿，玻璃后的小阿瑟抬起了右腿，阿瑟有些不敢相信，这是一面——镜子。  
他看见镜子对面的小阿瑟几乎就在一瞬间迅速长大，变成了他自己。他试着抬起左手，镜子里的自己抬起了右手。他把手探了过去，镜中的自己也把手探了过来，两手相合却又永远不会相触，阿瑟歪头，镜中的自己也歪头——他牵动嘴角露出浅浅的笑容：“镜像……这是一个镜像的世界，所以会有两个我……”  
突然有巨大的冲击力袭来，看来是上一层梦境里，装在阿瑟的椅腿上的定时炸弹爆炸了。伊姆斯稳住自己的身体后再抬头时，阿瑟已经不见了踪影。  
他听不见任何声音。风声，人声，甚至是狗叫的声音——都没有了。一切都消失了。  
这个梦境世界开始崩溃——地面裂开，水泥板翻滚卷曲，就连天空都开始坠落。  
这却是伊姆斯经历过的最美的一次崩溃。


	9. Chapter 9

伊姆斯被耳机里传来的音乐声弄醒，他睁开眼睛，身下的沙发感觉不像事务所的那么硬邦邦……他回转头，躺在床上的阿瑟还闭着眼睛，看起来还没有醒。  
伊姆斯拔掉手上的注射管翻到床上轻轻摇阿瑟的肩膀叫他的名字，他看见阿瑟紧紧皱了一下眉头然后慢慢舒展开，在他睁开眼睛的瞬间，有什么东西闪着光顺着眼角滑下去了——伊姆斯伸手接住，手中湿润，他有些惊讶地把手举到阿瑟面前：“阿瑟？你……哭了？”  
“啊，我……”阿瑟扭头避开伊姆斯的视线，抬手粗鲁地擦了擦自己的眼睛，有点不敢相信地看着擦过后的手背，脸皱成一团，伊姆斯捏住他打算再去擦一遍的手腕，放低了身体问他：“你没事吧？”  
“我没事，我很好。”  
“真的没事吗？这真是很长的一个梦……”伊姆斯话没有说完，他看见又有眼泪不受阿瑟控制流了出来，阿瑟惊讶地睁大了眼睛，在他打算做些什么之前伊姆斯已经伸手帮他擦掉了，擦的时候看起来比阿瑟还要痛苦，“这不好受……我很抱歉。”  
阿瑟笑了一声：“于是你要开始新一轮的自我反省吗？”  
“不……我在想怎么表达我的诚意……”伊姆斯慢慢压低身体，手指在阿瑟脸颊上轻轻摩挲，随后他极为认真地说，“亲一下怎么样？”  
阿瑟还没回答伊姆斯就俯下身去，他捏着阿瑟的下巴轻轻含住他的嘴唇，很快他就控制不住自己，紧紧搂住阿瑟的身体把全身的力气都压在他身上，亲吻深重得难以呼吸，伊姆斯有些混乱地啃噬阿瑟的下唇迫使他放松力道，当他的舌头伸进去和阿瑟纠缠在一起时他听见阿瑟急促的喘息声，这让他沉迷其中，他放肆地继续吮吻，直到阿瑟的膝盖把他一下子顶下了床。  
伊姆斯晕头转向地从床边站起来，阿瑟很是难堪地坐起身，看着缩到沙发上的伊姆斯他用力揉了揉自己的额头：“抱歉，我想起来我在那之后学了一年的空手道……”  
不用说伊姆斯也知道阿瑟指的是什么之后，他被膝盖直接命中的小腹疼得让他忍不住想打滚，但他还是竭尽全力摆出笑脸，他坚信阿瑟把他踢下床完全出自条件反射的自我保护，因为——他没有发狠地擦刚刚被吻过的嘴唇，一下都没有。  
“你的简历里没有写这条。”  
“……那也是我忘掉的部分。”阿瑟拔掉手上的管线，神情有些恍惚，“我把自己忘得那么彻底……”  
太多的回忆一下子涌进他的脑海，几乎颠覆了整个人生。阿瑟用两只手支住自己的额头，闭着眼睛一声不吭。  
伊姆斯有点担心地看着他，最后他替阿瑟做了决定：“跟我回去？我们还有个案子没有结呢。”  
阿瑟慢慢抬起头，神色黯淡地笑了笑：“你说的对。”  
他沉默地整理了自己的行李，套上外套的时候伊姆斯觉得他真是太瘦了，即便穿着外套看起来都很单薄。他凑上前，抬手坚定有力地搂了一下阿瑟的肩膀，随后两人一起离开了耶鲁大学赶回纽约，一路上阿瑟甚至没怎么说话。  
回到事务所的时候天已经黑了，柯布不在，大概是出去跑业务了。伊姆斯泡了两杯糟糕的咖啡端出来，阿瑟把行李放好，深深吸气，他说：“感觉好久没回到这儿了。”  
“很高兴你说‘回到’这儿。”伊姆斯把咖啡杯递给阿瑟。  
他们拉开两个躺椅铺上垫子并排摆好，伊姆斯把灯关了，摸索着爬到自己的那张躺椅上，他看了眼边上躺着的阿瑟，他闭着眼睛似乎正在努力睡着，但那对他来说还是有些艰难。  
伊姆斯叹了口气：“神经衰弱该怎么治疗呢？”  
阿瑟愣了一下，有点不好意思地睁开眼睛，一片漆黑的房间里他的眼睛反射着微弱的光芒：“也许需要时间，也可能需要一些别的，心理方面的诱导……不同的成因需要区别对待……我不知道。”他很冷静地说着他的想法，就像在评述别人的病情一样。  
伊姆斯烦躁地抓自己的头发：“真见鬼，我觉得……见鬼，我该听柯布的，我……我不该进到那么深的。”  
阿瑟看着他，说话的语调出乎意料的平静：“今天你真奇怪，唠唠叨叨的，这不像你。”  
“但我让你痛苦了不是吗？一无所知的时候多幸福。”  
“让我痛苦的不是你，是我自己……而且你说得对，”阿瑟躺平身体，盯着同样黑漆漆的屋顶什么都没有看，“放弃或是逃避又没法解决问题。”  
“那么问题解决了吗？”  
阿瑟迟疑了一会儿：“我……我不知道。”  
伊姆斯的手指摸索着跨越了自己的躺椅攀上了阿瑟的躺椅，他找到阿瑟的手，第一下碰触让阿瑟忍不住往回缩了一下，伊姆斯尽量温和地降下手腕握住阿瑟的手指，拇指的指腹轻轻描过他的掌心。  
“你还是害怕做梦。”伊姆斯等着阿瑟的回答，他没吭声，伊姆斯摇了摇头，尽管阿瑟并不可能看到，然后他猛地坐起身，“你想看看别的梦吗？”  
“……什么？”  
伊姆斯跳下躺椅，打开了台灯，在适应光线后他找到了梦境连接机：“我的梦……你想看看吗？不，别说不想看，你必须看。”  
阿瑟耷拉着眉毛无奈摊手：“我还什么都没说呢。”  
伊姆斯把注射管递给阿瑟：“那就看看吧。”  
“这算是等价交换吗？”阿瑟把针管插进自己手腕上的静脉，“你看了我的，所以你给我看你的。”  
“不……”伊姆斯把梦境连接机放在自己手边的台子上，他躺回到躺椅上，“这是分享梦境。”  
*  
一辆涂着鲜艳黄色的公交车停在了阿瑟面前，他不知道自己是不是该上车，车后半截某扇窗户里探出了伊姆斯的半个身体，他冲着阿瑟招手：“上车，快！”  
阿瑟轻快地跳上了公交车，走到伊姆斯身边坐下，有些惊喜地对他说：“这就是你的梦境？看起来真不错。”  
“这是特别服务，一般人看不到这景致。”伊姆斯大张旗鼓地嚼着口香糖，眯起眼睛看着车外阳光灿烂的世界。  
“你最近老是做这个梦吧？”阿瑟赞叹地观察这个世界的一草一木，“每一个细节都细致入微。”  
伊姆斯有些心不在焉：“嗯……是的。”  
阿瑟扫了一眼车内部，宽敞明亮，只有他们俩坐着，司机在最前面佝偻着背，开着车在空无一人的乡间小路上慢慢前行。他好奇地东张西望，这与伊姆斯以往设计的那些梦境相似但却又不同，有种难以言喻的情绪融进了空气里，每一次呼吸都让他身心舒畅。  
车缓缓停了下来，司机拉下刹车按响了到站的车铃，伊姆斯站了起来：“到站了，走吧。”  
他带着阿瑟走下车，面前是一栋普通的房子，一个酒瓶从二楼的窗口里丢了出来，砸在地上，粉碎。阿瑟吓了一跳，他停住了脚步，二楼窗口断断续续有一个男人粗鲁的声音传了出来。  
伊姆斯看着二楼的窗口：“那是我的父母在吵架。我父亲就爱喝酒，就像现在你看到的这样。”  
阿瑟在周围看了一圈：“你在这儿吗？”  
“我不在这儿，我躲起来了，”伊姆斯耸耸肩，“我只是……看着这些。”  
“看着他们吵架？”  
“不……不只是他们吵架。”伊姆斯眯起了眼睛，“我一直觉得一切就是从这时开始改变的。”  
男人的咆哮越发厉害，很快他们听到一声钝响，阿瑟疑惑地看了伊姆斯一眼，他仍然盯着二楼，不久后街道的另一头传来了救护车的警笛声，他们看着救护车停在房子前面，医生冲进屋里，几分钟后用担架抬着一个看起来昏迷的女人出来上了车，一个醉醺醺的男人硬是也挤了上去。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“我父亲把我母亲打了，她早产了，幸好保住了命……不过她生完这个孩子就和我父亲离婚了。”  
救护车开走了，房子一片死寂，阿瑟想不出能说些什么，沉默地站在伊姆斯边上，过了会儿伊姆斯拉着他的手转身：“上车吧，去下一站。”  
黄色的公交车摇摇晃晃地继续上路，车窗外的天色有些灰暗，阿瑟盯着天色的变化看得着迷，很快一道闪电劈裂沉闷的空气，雷声隆隆之后是倾盆大雨。  
“这是你喝太多了还是……场景需要？”阿瑟试着用轻松的语气说，伊姆斯递给他一把伞：“每次看到这里我也很不乐意。”  
车再度停下，他们走下车打开了伞，直直降下的大雨迅速把整个世界变成了泽国，一脚踩下去雨水浸湿了裤脚。伊姆斯指着远处一个小小的人影：“看那儿。”  
距离很远看不清人脸，可以确认的是那是一个少年，他打着伞背着书包正匆匆赶路，突然从边上窜出好几个比他高大许多的小混混，他们推搡着他，把他摔打在雨水里，抢走了他的伞，然后愉快地向着伊姆斯所站的位置走了过来。  
阿瑟问伊姆斯：“我们不去帮帮他吗？”  
“是啊，为什么不去帮帮他呢……”伊姆斯站着没动，“那是我弟弟。”  
“你弟弟？就是你母亲早产生下的那个孩子？”  
“是的，我父母离婚后母亲带着弟弟走了，她本想把我也带上的，但我父亲做了些手脚……他需要我帮他买酒或者揍我出气。”伊姆斯轻描淡写地说着，“我弟弟和我不一样，他从小就是个好孩子，他和我的母亲要离开这儿的那天他本打算来见我一面，但是你也看见了，我的朋友们抢走了他的伞……我就在这儿看着，为他们又痛扁了一个乖小孩而干杯，直到我看到伞柄上刻着的名字。”  
“……看来你的过去不怎么样。”  
“你以为呢？”伊姆斯看着阿瑟，“你觉得我是一个遵纪守法的好公民吗？”  
“显然不是，”阿瑟目送那几个小混混和他们擦肩而过，他们穿着松松垮垮的衣服把那柄长柄伞毫不在乎地拖在地上，“犯法的事儿你一定没少干。”  
他们回到了车上，抖掉身上的雨滴，把伞收到伞架上，车重新开动，车窗外的雨水渐渐褪去，乡间小路变成了军营。  
“你去当兵了？”  
“嗯，不长不短的三年……就在我对我弟弟袖手旁观后。”  
“然后你们……失去联系了？”  
“不……”伊姆斯苦笑，“我低估了他。”  
公交车从军营里穿过开进了战场，硝烟弥漫爆炸声不绝于耳，震动让车子跟着巨幅摇晃，刺痛眼睛的闪光过后，他们进入了城市。  
“你的世界真够大的。”阿瑟微微笑着说。  
“无聊吗？”  
“不不，能看到自己从没体会过的世界是一种很不错的经历。”阿瑟把头从车窗探了出去，“这儿是，伦敦？”  
“我弟弟在这儿工作。”公交车靠站停了下来，伊姆斯走下车，阿瑟跟着他走到一个电话亭边上，里面的电话正在响个不停。  
“不接吗？”阿瑟看了伊姆斯一眼，“哦，我明白了……我们接不到这个电话，因为当初你没有接是吧。”  
伊姆斯挑起眉毛：“你学得很快啊。”  
“这是你弟弟打来的吧？”伊姆斯没说话，阿瑟追问，“我猜对了？”  
“嗯……”伊姆斯挠了挠头，“我惹了点麻烦，他帮了我的忙……我打电话给他，但他实在太罗嗦了，所以我挂了电话。”电话铃终于停止了，伊姆斯拉开电话亭的门，阿瑟看见电话亭里贴满了各式各样的明信片。  
“看来你很想他。”  
“其实他和你很像，”伊姆斯的手指在明信片上滑过，“都是高材生，看起来严肃刻板，毕业以后找了个好工作……你知道帕斯顿集团吗？”  
阿瑟点点头：“很有名的公司，我还做过这个集团的案例研究，他们的总裁非常年轻，虽然是家族继承但能力很强。”  
伊姆斯就像听到阿瑟夸奖他一样露出得意的表情：“我弟弟就在里面工作，还认识了他的未婚妻。”  
阿瑟从一堆明信片里找到一张照片，他拿起来放在伊姆斯的脸边上比对了一下：“这是你弟弟？这根本……”照片上的人戴着眼镜，和伊姆斯长得极其相似，只是少了一些沧桑和不羁，多了一份沉稳和书卷气，“等等，我见过这张照片……”阿瑟苦思冥想了一会儿后恍然大悟，“这是那枚硬币。”  
“这是我唯一拥有的一张他的照片，看起来很像我吧？”伊姆斯照着照片上的样子摆出刻板的神情，“我觉得还是我比较帅一点。”  
不详的预感就像病毒一样悄悄侵蚀而入，阿瑟拿着照片欲言又止，最后伊姆斯关上了电话亭的门：“我们走吧。”  
公交车缓慢地开着，一动不动的司机看起来就像是睡着了一样。阿瑟决定打破这种难耐的沉默：“我毫不怀疑这辆公交车会开到世界尽头……”  
“世界的尽头到了。”  
车停了下来，清晰可闻的熄火声，阿瑟跟着下了车，面前是一个巨大的电器商城，整片整片的橱窗里摆满了各式各样的电视机，所有的电视上都在放同一组镜头——一架巨大的飞机滑出了跑道，在边上的树林里断成两截，机身燃起了熊熊大火引燃了周围的树木，无数消防车和直升机围在周围不停向机身喷水试图灭火，但机身仍在不断爆炸，滚滚浓烟遮天蔽日。  
伊姆斯聚精会神地看着电视屏幕——或许他什么都没看进去，看起来他的视线完全没有对焦，他只是在看着而已。  
“我记得这次空难……去年冬天在巴塞罗那机场，一架客机起飞的时候冲出跑道，机身断裂后发生爆炸引发火灾，飞机上所有的人都……遇难了。”阿瑟的视线扫过伊姆斯，他凑得更近，人几乎贴在玻璃橱窗上，恨不得钻进电视，阿瑟摇头，“不，我真不希望……”  
“就像你不希望的那样……我弟弟就在上面。”伊姆斯捏紧了拳头，“这是去年的事情，但我一直不知道，我跟他说我的工作很忙所以我甚至不给他留电话。”  
“我想你知道这消息后一定很难过。”阿瑟试着把手搭在伊姆斯的肩上，“我不知道该怎么安慰你……”他想到了什么，然后皱着眉头一脸不自在，“我不觉得这个时候亲一下能有用……”  
伊姆斯大惊失色地转过头来看他：“哇，你是真心的吗？”  
“……忘了我刚才说的。”  
伊姆斯把阿瑟眉头挤出来的纹路抚平，轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“这个留到以后去做吧。”阿瑟脸色有些发红，伊姆斯重新转身回去继续盯着电视看，新闻放完了一遍，再次重头开始，火光，爆炸，浓烟，警笛，没完没了。  
“伊姆斯，”阿瑟靠近了一点，说话的时候有点不知所措，“也许我不该管……你每天都看这些吗？”  
伊姆斯转过头来，忧郁的表情实在不适合他，他的神情悲伤到怪异：“我讨厌这样……错过了无数次，最后游戏结束，再没有扳回的机会。”  
“我想……有些事情我们应当记得，有些事情……应该忘记。”  
“……你还选修了哲学？”  
阿瑟低下头笑了笑：“别取笑我。”  
伊姆斯用手牢牢勾住了阿瑟的脖子，另一只手伸进阿瑟的衣袋里：“你说得对。”  
他从阿瑟的衣袋里掏出一个遥控器——阿瑟睁大了眼睛，他不解地看着伊姆斯握着遥控器对着橱窗里所有的电视机，伊姆斯对着他眨了眨眼睛：“感谢你收看新闻报道。”  
他按动遥控器上的电源开关，橱窗里所有的电视机全都同时偃旗息鼓。  
世界的尽头一片安宁，阿瑟这才注意到太阳移到了西侧，在楼宇间渲染了云层，浓重美妙的色彩羽毛般铺满整个天际，驱散了所有的阴霾。  
明天会是个好天气。


End file.
